Behind Those Teal Eyes
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - Ichigo et Toshiro forment un couple stable depuis trois ans, jusqu'au jour où Ichigo décide qu'il veut des enfants. Rejoignez les dans leur périple à travers la grossesse, les blessures, le chagrin, l'amour et, finalement, la paternité. MPREG
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** Terminée, 14 chapitres.

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes

* * *

  
**

Ichigo Kurosaki, vingt ans, décida une nuit – ou plus exactement un matin – qu'il voulait des enfants.

Il rit presque de lui ce matin-là; après tout, il n'avait jamais été plus qu'un enfant. Il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Le besoin d'une famille se fit tout de même ressentir alors qu'il fixait la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Ichigo soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux en signe d'exaspération. Quelle étrange pensée pour lui, parmi tous les gens, à avoir...

Un mouvement à ses côtés lui rappela pourquoi c'était incongru. Il tourna la tête, en faisant attention de garder le reste de son corps immobile. Ses yeux marron s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur son compagnon et son cœur de réchauffa.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, enfant prodige et capitaine renommé de la dixième division du Gotei 13. Ichigo sourit faiblement alors qu'il regardait le Shinigami aux airs de garçon, ses yeux balayant le corps du plus jeune.

Petit, mince, menu, Toshiro était presque délicat aux yeux d'Ichigo. Doux, possédant de soyeux cheveux blancs comme neige hérissés, donnant presque de rudes regards qui parfois se heurtaient à ses traits enfantins. Lorsqu'il était réveillé, Toshiro était froid et calme, toujours sérieux mais... Lorsqu'il dormait, tout ceci disparaissait.

Endormi, Toshiro était aussi innocent que tacite. Ses sourcils se relâchaient, laissant son front lisse et faisant apparaître ses yeux comme étant plus grands qu'à l'habituée. Ichigo aimait les yeux de Toshiro ; un vert turquoise gelé, dur, fort et déterminé; fenêtres vers son cœur. Ils étaient pour le moment dissimulés derrière ses paupières, dont les cils sombres frôlaient ses joues, douces comme celles d'un bébé.

Ichigo s'immobilisa lorsque Toshiro remua, expirant et entrouvrant ses lèvres douces et charnues, se rapprocha du corps du plus grand et pressa son visage contre le cou d'Ichigo. Le roux sourit lorsqu'il sentit le petit nez balayer son point érogène, puis Toshiro s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Avec un autre sourire, Ichigo ferma les yeux et pressa son nez dans la chevelure blanche juste en dessous de son visage. L'odeur de la neige et de l'hiver lui parvint, calmant son corps et le faisant doucement frissonner. Ses yeux fermés, il se focalisa sur la sensation de leurs corps blottis l'un contre l'autre et assemblés comme deux pièces de puzzle.

Ichigo frissonna une fois de plus, ayant froid à cause de la peau de Toshiro contre la sienne. Bien que Toshiro fusse dans un gigai, il était presque toujours froid: le fait d'être un Shinigami couplé à son contrôle sur la glace et la neige faisaient qu'il était ainsi. Par contraste, Ichigo était toujours chaud; une alternative agréable au corps froid du capitaine aux airs d'enfant.

Le temps avait passé rapidement depuis le sauvetage de Rukia et Ichigo était officiellement devenu Shinigami remplaçant. L'aventure avait continué, les Hollows avaient été détruits. Ensuite était arrivée Senna.

Ichigo n'avait pas beaucoup vu le petit capitaine pendant le sauvetage de Rukia mais quand il était apparu à ce moment-là, Ichigo avait été hypnotisé. Pour sa petite taille, Toshiro était puissant et totalement dévoué une fois qu'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose. La simple vue du capitaine brandissant son magnifique Zanpakutô de glace était suffisant faire apparaître des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo. Pas seulement ça, mais il avait la tête suffisamment épaisse et assez de détermination pour concurrencer Ichigo lui-même et possédait une certain beauté que le garçon roux n'avait jamais vue.

Malgré lui, le roux trouva qu'il était massivement attiré par le petit Shinigami.

Il n'avait pas été capable de faire quoique ce soit à ce propos jusqu'à Noel, période où un nombre important de Shinigami était venu à son appartement. Etant à la Soul Society, ils ne pouvaient pas fêter Noel, alors Ichigo avait invité Rukia et Renji.

Ils avaient ramené Matsumoto, Momo, Byakuya et Toshiro. Même si Ichigo avait été renfrogné à cause de ça, il avait accueilli tout le monde et ça avait été un Noel complet.

Apparemment, il y avait eu une raison, puisque peu de temps après qu'Ichigo eut expliqué la tradition du gui – à la demande de Rukia, qui en avait entendu parler à la télévision et dans la ville – de petits morceaux de verdure commencèrent à montrer le bout de leur nez autour de la maison. Renji et Rukia furent les premiers à être pris et échangèrent un baiser, tous les deux rougissant.

Après ça, ce fut Matsumoto et Byakuya. Le silencieux frère de Rukia avait refusé de faire quoique ce soit, alors Matsumoto lui avait donné un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Quelque part, Ichigo savait qu'ils manigançaient tous quelque chose, excepté Byakuya, bien entendu. Momo avait envoyé Toshiro s'aventurer au dehors pour de la nourriture, des cadeaux ou d'autres choses au hasard. Quand il avait vraiment fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ils avaient tous été un peu choqués mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. A tel point que, lorsque Rukia avait envoyé Ichigo chercher plus de rafraichissements, Momo avait poussé Toshiro dans la cuisine quand Ichigo avait demandé un peu d'aide. La grande Matsumoto avait ensuite placé un peu de gui sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Oh ouais. Ils avaient planifié quelque chose.

« Oui ! »

Ichigo et Toshiro, qui étaient en train de porter les rafraichissements dans un effort commun, s'arrêtèrent, clignant des yeux. Rukia ricanait doucement et Renji grogna :

« Levez les yeux, vous deux. »

Clignant des yeux, Ichigo leva les yeux. Il gémit instantanément, roulant des yeux avant de reporter le regard sur le petit capitaine à ses côtés. Toshiro fixait le petit végétal, ses joues tintées de rose.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, avança dans la pièce et posa les sodas puis se retourna vers Toshiro, toujours planté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Bien ? »

Le petit capitaine lui envoya un regard meurtrier, entrant dans la pièce d'un pas lourd et posa les sodas.

« Non. »

« Mais _Taichou _! », dit Matsumoto, ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler. « C'est la tradition, vous devez le faire ! »

Toshiro la regarda, croisant les bras.

« Je ne ferai pas une chose pareille ! Kurosaki et moi sommes tous les deux des hommes ; il ne devrait pas y avoir de contact de cette sorte entre lui et moi ! »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. », fit Ichigo, en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Toshiro tourna les yeux vers le roux.

« Et toi, Kurosaki, j'espérais plus de protestation de ta part. »

Ichigo sourit.

« Je suis bisexuel, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Tu es plutôt mignon. »

« Mignon !? » Le visage de Toshiro était rouge de colère, ses yeux dilatés. « Je ne suis pas mignon ! »

Le sourire du plus grand s'agrandit.

« Tu l'es. Allez, où est mon baiser, _Shiro-chan_ ? »

« C'est Hitsugaya-_taichou_, pour toi ! »

Ichigo se rapprocha du petit Shinigami, son sourire encore plus large.

« Viens, ça n'est rien qu'un petit baiser, ça ne te blessera pas. »

« Ne m'approche pas, Kurosaki ! »

Grâce à sa large carrure et son corps plus puissant, Ichigo fut capable d'adosser Toshiro au mur le plus proche, le tenant à un pied du sol. Bien que normalement, Ichigo n'aurait jamais fait ça – il en aurait sûrement rigolé, même s'il avait un sérieux penchant pour le petit capitaine, il voulait que ça reste secret – il adorait taquiner le petit capitaine, cette sensation était tellement rare.

Toshiro était rouge vif, ses yeux s'agrandissant et choqués alors qu'il fixait Ichigo. Ses mains étaient pressées contre les épaules du plus grand, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant rapidement.

Ichigo se rapprocha, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement lorsque Toshiro déglutit bruyamment. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre seulement puis combla la distance et embrassa les lèvres du petit capitaine.

C'était quelque chose qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais expérimenté. Les premières fois où il avait embrassé quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il y avait une violente étincelle, une de celle qui tire au cœur de votre âme. Les lèvres de Toshiro, froides et douces, étaient hésitantes.

Pour la première fois, Ichigo comprit ce que c'était que de _vivre_.

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, Toshiro respirait rapidement, ses joues rosies et ses yeux vert turquoise animés d'une émotion qu'Ichigo ne leur connaissait pas.

Ce ne fut seulement que quelques secondes après qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était encore plus rapproché, son corps large et musclé pressant celui de Toshiro contre le mur. Un de ses genoux s'était déplacé entre les jambes du capitaine et il pouvait sentir une érection à moitié dure contre sa cuisse.

Ichigo ne pouvait résister à ses lèvres rouge et légèrement bouffies. Il fondit dessus à nouveau.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Toshiro, pendant que les bras du capitaine faisaient de même autour de son cou. Il remarqua difficilement les jambes, minces mais musclées, s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, sa langue s'introduisant dans la bouche chaude de Toshiro. Ils avaient tous les deux oublié leurs camarades, perdus qu'ils étaient dans les sensations que l'autre leur procurait.

Ils furent séparés par une Matsumoto souriant frénétiquement.

« Avons-nous précisé que nous avions corsé les boissons, un peu plus tôt ? »

Bien, cela expliquait le comportement de Toshiro. Ichigo savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le capitaine accepte de remplir de basses besognes, même si c'était demandé par sa sœur adoptive.

Matsumoto reçut un coup de Toshiro à ses mots mais Ichigo se souvenait que quelque temps après cette nuit, une petite main froide était venue se glisser dans la sienne. Il avait même eu un baiser d'au revoir, bien que se fut sur sa joue et qu'il fut donné nerveusement.

Peu après, le jeune capitaine avait commencé à lui rendre visite plus souvent et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble officiellement à peu près depuis trois ans, après avoir passé un an et demi à se tourner autour. Ichigo en aimait chaque moment.

Maintenant âgé de vingt ans, Ichigo désirait une famille. Avec un soupir, il enroula un bras autour de la petite taille de Toshiro puis se rendormit.

Après tout, c'était impossible...

* * *

Samedi 25 Octobre - 16 h 15


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de son auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 7, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**Note bis :** J'aime les vacances... Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir finir de traduire cette fanfiction et vous la faire partager au plus vite ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 2

* * *

  
**

Cette envie forte le frappa encore une fois. Il voulait une famille mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ichigo laissa échapper un grognement frustré, passant une main bravache dans ses cheveux soyeux roux. Toshiro, assis à son bureau et occupé à faire de la paperasse, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ichigo ? »

Le son de son prénom prononcé par ces lèvres exquises ne cessait jamais de le faire frissonner. Ce n'était pas souvent que Toshiro l'appelait par son prénom, alors il chérissait ces moments.

A présent, le capitaine s'était levé de sa chaise, se déplaçant vers l'endroit où Ichigo était, le rejoignant sur le canapé. Il passa une main dans les cheveux vifs du plus grand ; un de ses gestes d'affection.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Ichigo soupira, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Toshiro et le ramenant plus près de lui, posant son oreille sur son estomac. Toshiro cligna des yeux, un peu choqué et gêné par la position, mais ne bougea pas.

« J'ai juste cette envie soudaine et étrange, dernièrement, et elle ne partira pas. », murmura le roux, la main s'enroulant dans le tissu du _haori_ blanc de capitaine de Toshiro.

De petites mains s'installèrent dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Ichigo sourit ; heureux qu'après cinq ans, Toshiro ait commencé à laisser tomber ses barrières concernant les contacts.

« Quelle sorte d'envie ? »

Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, un peu inquiet de tout révéler à Toshiro. _Cela va-t-il blesser ses sentiments ? Je me le demande... Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne l'aime plus..._

« Tu peux me le dire, Ichigo, je ne me mettrai pas en colère contre toi. »

Le roux soupira une nouvelle fois puis déclara doucement :

« Des enfants. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait que d'être père. »

Ichigo grimaça alors que la respiration de Toshiro s'arrêtait puis reprenait en tremblant. Toshiro resta silencieux pendant un long moment puis parla doucement :

« Ce n'est pas aussi incongru que tu pourrais le penser. Tu es au bon âge pour souhaiter avoir des enfants et tu as, malgré tes pensées, un instinct paternel. »

Les yeux bruns cherchèrent leurs homologues vert turquoise.

« Mais je ne devrais pas souhaiter ça ! Je t'aime toi, personne d'autre ! Et tu ne peux certainement pas me donner d'enfant ! Je ne devrais pas du tout être tenté par ça... »

Un autre silence, puis Toshiro parla, sa voix comparable à un simple chuchotement.

« Je peux... »

Ichigo cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux, Ichigo, je peux te donner des enfants ! », dit Toshiro en fermant les yeux.

« Tu... Tu peux ? », bégaya Ichigo, s'éloignant du corps de Toshiro. « Mais comment ? »

« Il y a longtemps, un couple voulait un enfant. Les grossesses sont rares chez les Shinigamis, alors le _Soutaichou_ a approuvé la demande de recherches pour une drogue permettant aux hommes de porter des enfants. Unohana-_taichou_ et Urahara-_san_ ont travaillé dessus ensemble et ont réussi à en créer une. », finit Toshiro, en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Ichigo.

« V-Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? ... Pour moi ? », chuchota Ichigo, les yeux brillant d'amour.

Toshiro roula des yeux.

« Je suppose que je le pourrais, bien que ce serait – Mpf ! »

Il fut coupé lorsqu'Ichigo le poussa en arrière, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Toshiro capitula face à la puissance du contact, ses bras allant se placer autour du cou d'Ichigo et son corps se relaxant.

Ichigo se recula lentement, frottant son nez contre la fine gorge.

« Je t'aime, Toshiro. Mon _Yuki Hime_. »

Toshiro sourit, caressant les cheveux roux juste sous son nez.

« Je sais, Ichigo. J'irais voir Unohana-_taichou_ demain. »

« Merci... Merci... »

**oOo oOo**

Ichigo se réveilla en silence, sa main balayant l'endroit ou reposait Toshiro pour trouver la place vide.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la tristesse s'insinuant en lui brièvement avant qu'il ne se souvienne que le petit capitaine était rentré chez lui tôt le matin même. Il se leva, allant à l'endroit où son corps reposait sur le sol. Toshiro était venu à lui la nuit précédente, sous forme d'esprit, alors il avait laissé son corps pour rejoindre son jeune amant.

Son corps était raide d'avoir passé la nuit immobile sur le plancher et il s'étira pour soulager la douleur. Il commença ensuite la journée comme les autres jours, se préparant pour aller à l'université.

Il partit de son appartement en un temps record, marchant rapidement à travers la ville pour ne pas être en retard. Même pas un kilomètre et demi plus loin, il leva brusquement les yeux, ses sens en alerte.

_Un Hollow !_

Ichigo partit en courant, trouvant un endroit entre les arbres suffisamment sûr, et laissa rapidement son corps après l'avoir mis à couvert, appuyé contre un tronc.

Ichigo n'eut pas à le chercher bien longtemps : le Hollow était assez proche de lui. Un jeune garçon se précipita sur lui, la chaîne sur son torse lui indiquant que c'était un esprit. Le Hollow fonça sur lui, grand et maigre.

Ichigo courut droit sur lui, la main sur la garde de Zangetsu alors qu'il attaquait la créature. Cela réussit à lui faire quitter la rue, hurlant de furie.

« Pourriture de Shinigami ! »

Le roux sourit à ces mots.

« Pourriture qui va te faire mordre la poussière ! »

Ichigo n'eut malheureusement aucune chance de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il voulait ; une lame transperça le masque osseux et la créature explosa, révélant le Shinigami l'ayant détruit.

« Toshiro, c'était le mien, bordel ! », grogna Ichigo, portant Zangetsu sur ses épaules.

Le petit capitaine gloussa, rengainant Hyourinmaru et avança sur Ichigo.

« Je te laisse quelques instants et voilà ce qui arrive... Dois-je garder un œil sur toi tout le temps, Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se tourner vers le garçon, non loin d'eux.

« Nous sommes ici pour aider, gamin. »

« Q-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? »

Le garçon roux se mit à genoux, plaçant une main sur la tête de l'enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ; tu vas aimer Soul Society, c'est un endroit génial. »

Le garçon ferma les yeux alors que la garde de Zangetsu était gentiment pressée contre son front. Alors qu'il se transformait en lumière blanche, Ichigo se releva, remettant Zangetsu dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir Toshiro lui tendre une main.

« Viens, on ferait mieux d'aller chercher ton corps. »

Ichigo sourit et attrapa la main offerte pour l'amener à ses lèvres, embrassant doucement les articulations de Toshiro. Le petit capitaine rougit, ses yeux vert turquoise brillant lorsqu'Ichigo entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

Ils marchèrent côté à côte en direction de l'endroit où Ichigo avait laissé son corps, le roux caressant la peau pâle de Toshiro avec son pouce. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Ichigo fronça les sourcils, entendant des sirènes.

« Merde ! Pas encore ! Je pensais l'avoir bien caché, cette fois ! », grogna Ichigo, sa main quittant celle de Toshiro alors qu'il se mettait à courir. Le petit capitaine le suivit en trottinant, quelque peu inquiet.

Ichigo trouva son corps allongé sur une civière, entouré d'une équipe médicale. Il roula des yeux, reprenant possession de son organisme.

Toshiro le vit mais n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Juste au moment où Ichigo réintégrait son corps, les médecins lui administraient un choc pour tenter de faire repartir son cœur, qu'ils pensaient mort.

Cela eut l'effet inverse. Alors que l'âme d'Ichigo faisait revivre son corps, le choc le court-circuita, arrêtant son cœur.

« Non ! », hurla Toshiro, en se précipitant sur lui et en poussant l'équipe médicale.

Ils tombèrent en arrière, le visage choqué, laissant Toshiro rester auprès d'Ichigo, ses yeux vert turquoise effrayés et sous le choc.

« K-Kurosaki... »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Son visage était relaxé et immobile et Toshiro pouvait difficilement sentir son _reiatsu_.

« Kurosaki, réveille-toi, espèce d'abruti ! » Toshiro tomba à genoux à côté de son amant, les yeux grand ouverts. « Kurosaki ! _**Ichigo !**_ »

Il s'éloigna quelques instants, le temps de laisser les médecins réessayer de ranimer le roux, mais Ichigo se leva, laissant son corps derrière lui.

Ichigo était mort.

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil à la chaîne sur son torse, riant à moitié sans enthousiasme.

« Marrant, j'ai toujours pensé que je serais simplement un Shinigami... » Il sourit à son amant. « Bien ? »

_BAF !_

Ichigo cligna des yeux, levant une main jusqu'à sa joue, et regarda Toshiro, choqué. Il était en colère, ses yeux vert turquoise brillant.

« P-Pourquoi ? »

« Espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne devais pas mourir ! Tu devais vivre ! », lui hurla Toshiro, tremblant littéralement de rage.

Ichigo était confus.

« Mais... A partir de maintenant, je pourrais être toujours avec toi. »

Les yeux de Toshiro se firent plus durs.

« La n'est pas la question, Kurosaki. Tu ne devais pas mourir. »

« Et bien, les merdes arrivent. Vas-tu pratiquer le _Konso_ ou vais-je devoir rester assis ici ? », demanda Ichigo, le regard sérieux.

« Je devrais te laisser devenir un Hollow... », grogna Toshiro. Cependant, il appliqua la garde de Hyourinmaru contre le front d'Ichigo, le regardant se dissoudre en lumière blanche.

Alors qu'il s'évanouissait, Ichigo rit faiblement.

« Trop tard pour ça, _Yuki Hime_... »

* * *

Lundi 27 Octobre - 14 h 24


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 7, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 3

* * *

  
**

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Toshiro pour trouver Ichigo dans Soul Society ; il était déjà dans le Seireitei, se tenant devant le _Soutaichou_. Le plus vieux baissa le regard sur lui, jetant un coup d'œil à Toshiro quand le Shinigami entra.

« Ah, Hitsugaya. J'étais justement en train de discuter avec Kurosaki de la place qu'il devra occuper au Gotei. Quelles sont tes pensées concernant ce sujet ? »

Toshiro ne rata aucun battement.

« Mon escouade. »

Yamamoto sourit sous sa longue barbe blanche.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Et bien, ton escouade a besoin d'un troisième siège, n'est-ce pas ? Kurosaki est certainement assez puissant pour obtenir ce rang, puisqu'il maîtrise déjà le Bankai. »

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

« Bien, alors assez discuté. Va avec ton capitaine, Kurosaki, il t'aidera à t'installer. »

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui, Monsieur ! » Il se tourna pour suivre Toshiro lorsque le petit capitaine sortir de la pièce. Il trotta pour le rattraper puis parla avec un sourire. « Pourquoi es-tu si tendu, Toshiro ? »

Les yeux vert turquoise rencontrèrent leurs homologues bruns.

« C'est Hitsugaya-_taichou_, pour toi ! »

« Mais enfin Toshiro, je n'ai pas eu à t'appeler comme ça pendant un an, presque ! », dit Ichigo en se rapprochant de Toshiro.

« C'est possible, _Kurosaki_, mais là, tout de suite maintenant, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas te tuer à l'endroit où tu es. »

Ichigo déglutit alors que la température chutait brutalement, sa respiration soudainement visible.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Toshiro gronda, ses poings se serrant.

« Kurosaki... »

« Je ne sais pas, Toshiro. Je ne peux rien réparer si je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas ! »

Toshiro fit alors quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Etant un Shinigami, il avait tendance à se reposer sur son Zanpakutô, tout comme sur le _Kidou_, plutôt que sur ses poings. En conséquence, il ne frappait jamais vraiment quelqu'un, c'était plutôt un coup sur la tête.

Cependant, lorsque ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Ichigo, quelque chose se brisa au fond du petit capitaine. Il se retourna brusquement, frappant Ichigo à la mâchoire assez fort pour l'envoyer au sol, à quelques pieds de là.

« Tu es _MORT_ ! », hurla-t-il, rayonnant de fureur. « C'est ce que tu as fait ! Tu es mort ! Tu n'étais pas supposé mourir ! »

Ichigo se remit sur pieds, massant sa mâchoire.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti, Toshiro. Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? »

Toshiro grogna, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux.

« C'est à cause de _ça_ ! Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me bouleverse ! Est-ce que tu penses que c'est facile, pour moi, d'être ouvert avec toi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de _personne_ et maintenant que c'est le cas, de quoi penses-tu que j'aie le plus peur ? _Te_ perdre ! Et le fait que je pensais que tu irais bien ne signifie _pas_ que je pouvais te regarder gisant _MORT_ ! »

Alors qu'il s'étouffait, Toshiro haleta, ses mains refermées à ses côtés, l'air autour de lui gelant.

Ichigo cligna des yeux puis soupira, ignorant l'air froid, et s'avança pour envelopper le corps tremblant de Toshiro dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans les mèches blanches et souples, respirant l'odeur de l'hiver.

« Je suis tellement désolé, _Yuki Hime_... J'aurais dû faire plus attention, être plus sensible. Peux-tu me pardonner d'être un tel idiot ? »

Il y eut un grognement étouffé près de son torse puis Toshiro tourna la tête, son oreille reposant contre la poitrine d'Ichigo.

« A contrecœur. Je ne peux jamais rester en colère contre toi très longtemps, peu importe combien j'essaye. »

Ichigo embrassa le haut de sa tête, grimaçant contre sa mâchoire douloureuse.

« Tu as un bon crochet, _Yuki Hime_. Je suis chanceux que tu te sois retenu, tu aurais me briser la mâchoire. »

Toshiro regarda autour d'eux puis, satisfait de ne trouver personne les regarder, s'étira pour embrasser l'ecchymose naissante.

« Désolé. »

Ichigo rit.

« Ne le sois pas. Je l'ai mérité. » Il s'éloigna, souriant doucement. « Maintenant, je suppose que je dois vous suivre jusqu'à mes nouveaux quartiers, _Taichou_ ? »

Toshiro sourit.

« Suivez-moi, troisième siège de la dixième division, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

**oOo oOo**

Ichigo s'éveilla à l'air frais et au corps froid pressé contre le sien. Il soupira, s'étira et se réinstalla de façon confortable.

Ses yeux marron scannèrent la somptueuse pièce dans laquelle il était et sourit quand il se remémora la nuit précédente...

_« Hey, ce ne serait pas tes quartiers, _Yuki Hime_ ? »_

_Toshiro acquiesça en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, un petit sourire sur le visage._

_« Bien sûr. Tu resteras ici, Kurosaki. »_

_« Mais... »_

_Toshiro le coupa en hochant la tête._

_« Nous savons tous les deux que tu aurais fini pas vivre ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors tu pourrais aussi bien commencer ici tout de suite. Ca nous causerait moins de problèmes. »_

_Ichigo rit puis enlaça le petit capitaine._

_« Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais les autres ne diront rien ? »_

_Le plus petit grogna faiblement._

_« Ils en parlent déjà bien assez, alors un peu plus... »_

_Puis il allongea Ichigo pour un baiser, enfermés qu'ils étaient dans la sécurité de ses quartiers personnels._

Ichigo se blottit contre Toshiro, pressant son nez dans la chevelure blanche brillante et respira profondément. Il aimait l'odeur de Toshiro ; il ne pouvait s'en passer !

Le petit capitaine bougea contre lui, respirant profondément avant de se calmer une nouvelle fois. Ichigo sourit faiblement, ses mains caressant le dos et la colonne vertébrale du garçon provoquant un frisson.

Il s'étala quelques instants, étudiant ce que Toshiro lui avait dit environ deux semaines auparavant. Le fait qu'il pouvait être père et que Toshiro désirait porter ses enfants ; c'était un choc impressionnant et encore un transport de joie.

Il était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'attendre.

Il déplaça ses mains, bougeant pour les laisser reposer sur le petit estomac plat de Toshiro. La pensée d'un petit et mince Shiro avec un enfant, son ventre enflant et s'arrondissant au fil du temps ; c'était une chose merveilleuse.

Il se demanda distraitement si son _Yuki Hime_ avait été voir Unohana-_taichou,_ comme il avait dit qu'il ferait. Toshiro ne l'avait plus mentionné, du moins, plus après les faits.

Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Matsumoto, elle devait être au courant...

A ce moment-là, il sentit des mains couvrir les siennes puis des yeux vert turquoise de diriger vers lui.

« Ichigo ? »

Il frissonna quand Toshiro utilisa son prénom puis sourit.

« Je vais bien, _Yuki Hime_. Je pensais, c'est tout. »

Le petit capitaine entrelaça leurs doigts, haussa la main d'Ichigo pour en embrasser chaque doigt. Ichigo sourit, se rapprochant et calant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Toshiro.

Toshiro ronronna doucement, se pelotonnant contre le long corps musclé d'Ichigo, ses lèvres jouant le long des doigts bronzés en sa possession. Ichigo tourna la tête, traçant un chemin de baisers papillons sur la mince gorge du plus jeune.

C'était pour des moments comme celui là qu'Ichigo vivait ; les moments où Toshiro laissait tomber ses barrières, enlevait son masque de sagesse et de maturité. Il autorisait Ichigo à l'étouffer d'amour, à le câliner et à le porter. Il lui manifestait de l'amour, acceptait la romance. Ichigo vivait, _respirait_, pour ces moments-là.

Après quelques baisers de plus, Ichigo ne put réprimer un bâillement, le sommeil le rattrapant. Toshiro roula sur la côté, bougeant de manière à ce que la tête d'Ichigo se retrouve sur son torse. Il laissa courir ses doigts à travers les soyeuses mèches rousses, fredonnant doucement.

« Dors, Ichigo... »

Ichigo plaça ses bras autour de la petite poitrine, pressant sa joue contre le torse de Toshiro. Il soupira de contentement, fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime, _Yuki Hime_. »

Il y eut une pause, puis le cœur d'Ichigo explosa lorsqu'il entendit ces rares mots sortir des magnifiques lèvres de Toshiro.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

**oOo oOo**

Ichigo fut sorti de ses pensées par le son de bruit de bas près de lui. Il leva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard bleu ciel de Rangiku Matsumoto.

« Kurosaki-_kun_ ! », dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. « C'est bon de te voir, bien que je pensais que ce serait dans de meilleures circonstances. »

Ichigo sourit, la regardant s'asseoir à ses côtés avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Ouais, moi aussi, Rangiku-_san_. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal, après tout, je vais devoir être avec vous tous le temps maintenant. »

Un sourire espiègle vint s'installer sur le visage de Matsumoto.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas devoir être avec _Taichou_ tout le temps, maintenant... »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et bien... »

Il n'eut aucune chance de continuer puisqu'à ce moment, Toshiro arriva vers eux en trottinant, un faible rose colorant ses joues.

« Kurosaki ! »

Ichigo sourit à son petit amant, bien qu'il fût légèrement inquiet du regard de Toshiro.

« Hey, Toshiro, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le petit capitaine ne répondit pas à sa question ; il saisit la main d'Ichigo avec un regard pour Matsumoto.

« Excuse-nous, Matsumoto ; j'ai besoin de parler avec Kurosaki. »

La femme à la poitrine généreuse sourit.

« Bien sûr, _Taichou_. »

Ichigo suivit – ou plus exactement fut tiré vers les appartements de Toshiro, où le petit capitaine l'installa sur le lit et ferma la porte de la chambre.

« Où est le feu, Toshiro, que se passe-t-il !? », questionna Ichigo alors que Toshiro revenait dans sa direction, s'asseyant derrière lui dans la pièce froide.

Il avait un regard amusé pour l'expression dont il était certain que Toshiro ne reconnaissait pas mais ce fut balayé un moment plus tard.

« Tu te souviens de quand je suis allé voir Unohana-_taichou_, il y a à peu près un mois ? », demanda Toshiro, ses yeux brillant faiblement.

Ichigo acquiesça.

« Ouais. Et tu as été très entreprenant cette nuit-là, dans le monde réel. »

Une rougeur naquit sur ses jours, mais Toshiro acquiesça.

« Et bien, ça a fonctionné. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux puis réalisa ce que ça signifiait.

« Tu veux dire... ? »

Toshiro acquiesça.

« Je suis enceint. »

* * *

Mercredi 29 Octobre - 13 h 50


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 4

* * *

  
**

Ichigo laissa échapper un rugissement de joie, jetant ses bras autour de Toshiro et le soulevant dans les airs, l'étreignant fermement.

Toshiro rit, son rire résonnant comme le bruit d'une cloche aux oreilles d'Ichigo. Le roux claque leurs lèvres ensemble, emportant Toshiro dans un profond et puissant baiser. Le plus petit enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo, gémissant à la l'étreinte passionnée.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, respirant fortement et rapidement alors qu'ils se fixaient. Ichigo sourit et rit la seconde suivante.

« Je n'arrive pas y croire ! » Il embrassa son amant une nouvelle fois. « Tu es extraordinaire, Yuki Hime, magnifique et fort et talentueux et élégant et... Et... »

Le petit capitaine plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant, le sourire toujours sur son visage cramoisi.

« Calme-toi, Ichigo, je crois que j'ai compris. »

On toqua à la porte, ce qui fit qu'Ichigo reposa Toshiro au sol et recula de quelques pas.

« _Taichou_ ! »

« C'est juste Matsumoto. », murmura-t-il. « Entre ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la grande _Fukutaichou_, ses yeux bleuet légèrement inquiets.

« J'ai entendu Kurosaki-_kun_ hurler, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ichigo grogna alors que Toshiro la fixa.

« Tu devrais le savoir mieux que ça. »

« Pourquoi ? », dit-elle avec un lourd sourire. « Son _reiatsu_ ne s'est pas fortifié, ça le fait _toujours_. De plus, vous êtes celui qui a crié, pas Kurosaki. »

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Toshiro ouvrit la bouche, son visage devant rouge.

« Matsumoto ! »

Elle rit puis redevint calme quand Ichigo sourit.

« Vous voulez ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Toshiro le fixa.

« Kurosaki... »

« Oh allez, Toshiro... Elle finira par le découvrir ; ils le feront tous ! Disons-lui ! », plaida Ichigo, ses yeux marron brillant doucement.

Le petit capitaine soupira.

« Bien. »

Matsumoto leva un sourcil.

« Maintenant, je suis réellement curieuse. »

Ichigo sourit.

« Toshiro est enceint ! »

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit.

« Q-Quoi !? »

« Je voulais des enfants, alors Toshiro a parlé avec Unohana-taichou et a obtenu des médicaments. Et maintenant il est enceint ! », dit Ichigo, excité.

Un moment de silence, puis Matsumoto poussa de forts cris aigus, attrapant Toshiro, le faisant presque décoller du sol.

« Oh _Taichou_, c'est magnifique ! »

« Matsumoto, tu m'ETOUFFES ! »

Ichigo rit alors qu'il regardait Toshiro éloigner la voluptueuse _Fukutaichou_ de lui. Elle frappa dans ses mains, criant à nouveau.

« Oh, c'est incroyable ! Il va y avoir un petit _Taichou_ courant partout ! »

Toshiro roula des yeux, croisant ses bras. Matsumoto haleta soudainement.

« Oh ! Vous allez être tellement MIGNON avec votre ventre arrondi ! »

« MATSUMOTO ! »

**oOo oOo**

Ichigo se réveilla un matin pour trouver Toshiro parti. Il était certain que c'était l'absence de son corps froid qui l'avait réveillé ; il était habitué à dormir avec lui, après tout.

Il s'étira puis s'assit, regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua que la porte menant à la salle de bains personnelle de Toshiro était ouverte et se leva, enfilant son pantalon au passage. Pas qu'il y attache une quelconque importance, mais il y avait des courants d'air dans la chambre.

Il entendit des haut-le-cœur alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bains, puis le son d'étouffements et de petits sanglots. Il s'inquiéta instantanément, se précipitant vers les toilettes où il trouva son jeune amant, accroupi devant la cuvette, son dos tremblant.

« Oh, Toshiro... », murmura Ichigo, se rapprochant de lui et frictionnant son dos.

Il massa son dot jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit, essuyant sa bouche et respirant bruyamment, de la brume s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il sourit faiblement à Ichigo, se remettant sur pieds.

Ichigo l'attrapa lorsque ses genoux cédèrent et menacèrent de l'envoyer au sol. Toshiro soupira mais resta immobile tandis que son amant le raccompagna à la façon d'une mariée jusqu'au lit, après qu'il se soit rincé la bouche.

Ils s'étendirent ensemble, Ichigo enveloppant Toshiro dans ses bras. Il ramena les couvertures sur quand il réalisa que le petit capitaine frissonnait. Ichigo tressaillit lorsqu'un nez froid vint se presser contre sa gorge mais tint Toshiro plus fermement contre lui.

« Est-ce que ça va, _Yuki Hime_ ? », demanda doucement Ichigo, caressant les cheveux blancs comme neige.

Toshiro acquiesça.

« Ce sont juste les nausées matinales. La façon de notre bébé de nous dire bonjour. »

Ichigo grimaça.

« Charmant. Combien de temps ça va durer ? »

« Unohana-_taichou_ a dit que ça variait. En moyenne, c'est à partir de la sixième semaine de grossesse et ça dure jusqu'à la seizième. », répondit Toshiro, se blottissant un peu plus contre Ichigo. « Je suis étonné que tu te sois levé, d'habitude tu restes couché. »

« Désolé. »

Toshiro bâilla.

« Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, de toute façon. »

Ichigo sentit ses yeux se fermer, ses cils caressant sa clavicule.

« Où en es-tu, _Yuki Hime_ ? », questionna Ichigo, curieux.

Il y eut un doux ronronnement, signe que le plus petit réfléchissait.

« Environ... – bâillement – Sept semaines... Maintenant... »

Il tomba ensuite dans un sommeil profond et Ichigo sourit.

_Pauvre Toshiro... J'essayerai de ne pas rester endormi, la prochaine fois..._

**oOo oOo**

« _Taichou_ ? _Taichou_, tout va bien ? »

Toshiro grogna doucement, relevant sa tête de sur ses bras croisés, clignant des yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec sa _Fukutaichou_ dont les yeux étaient inquiets et réalisa ce qui était arrivé.

Il était tombé de sommeil sur son bureau. Il se rappelait vaguement être en train de faire de la paperasse, comme à l'habituée. Puis il se souvint avoir posé sa tête sur ses bras pour reposer ses yeux parce qu'il se sentait fatigué et avait mal à la tête.

« Oh non... Quelle heure est-il, Matsumoto ? »

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment.

« Environ... Quinze heures. »

Toshiro grogna à nouveau, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Trois heures perdues... »

Matsumoto fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous levé, _Taichou_ ? »

« Cinq heures du matin. Je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. »

« Tsk ! » fit Matsumoto en attrapant la main de Toshiro et en le tirant hors de son fauteuil pour l'amener au sofa, dans le coin de la pièce. « Vous avez besoin de dormir, _Taichou_ ! Je sais de source sûre que vous êtes allé vous coucher tard la nuit dernière et ne pas dormir n'est pas une bonne chose, ni pour vous ni pour le bébé ! »

« Mais... La paperasse... »

« Pas de mais ! Vous devez rester en bonne santé ! »

Il était évident qu'elle n'accepterait aucune excuse alors qu'elle poussait gentiment le petit capitaine à se coucher. Il s'allongea mais garda la tête relevée, protestant faiblement.

Matsumoto mit ses mains sur hanches, le visage renfrogné.

« Hitsugaya Toshiro ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! » Son expression s'adoucit et elle plaça une couverture sur lui. « S'il vous plaît, _Taichou_... Vous avez l'air épuisé. Je m'occuperai de tout. »

Toshiro sembla sceptique mais s'endormit presque immédiatement au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Matsumoto soupira, caressant les cheveux blancs et souples à la vue des traits tirés et fatigués de Toshiro.

_Pauvre_ Taichou... _Il semble si fatigué. Les nausées matinales doivent être dures. Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas allé voir Unohana-_taichou... Elle sourit, se relevant de toute sa hauteur. _Et puis, qu'est-ce que je pouvais espérer de lui ? Il est tellement borné... C'est mon_ Taichou...

Avec un dernier regard pour le petit Shinigami, elle quitta le bureau et prit la direction de la quatrième division avec la ferme intention de discuter avec Unohana-taichou et d'obtenir un peu d'aide pour son supérieur malade.

**oOo oOo**

Ichigo se retourna, sa main s'installant contre le corps froid. Il ronronna doucement, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre le corps froid de Toshiro et passant son bras autour de sa petite taille.

Un large sourire se dispersa sur son visage tandis que sa paume se plaçait sur l'estomac de l'autre. Le gonflement discret de l'estomac de Toshiro était remarquable seulement si l'on touchait le jeune Taichou, et même dans ce cas c'était difficile de le noter, mais Ichigo savait. Il aimait faire courir ses mains sur l'ébauche d'une nouvelle vie.

Toshiro ronronna doucement dans son sommeil, tournant la tête vers Ichigo et soufflant son prénom. Ichigo ronronna doucement une fois de plus, ses doigts caressant le dur renflement du ventre de son amant, le massant doucement.

Pressant ses lèvres contre la gorge de Toshiro, Ichigo se réinstalla pour se rendormir. Il était encore tôt, il restait beaucoup de temps pour dormir...

_TOC TOC !_

« _Taichou_, Kurosaki-_kun_ ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Toshiro fut réveillé en un instant, s'asseyant et se tournant vers la porte.

« Matsumoto, qu'y a-t-il ? »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître les yeux bleu inquiets de la _Fukutaichou_.

« Vite, plusieurs Arrancars ont été repérés à Karakura ! »

« On s'en occupe. »

_Joyeux Halloween ! _

Vendredi 31 Octobre - 13 h 09


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 5

* * *

  
**

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, Ichigo attrapa la main de Toshiro, ses yeux bruns sérieux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te battes, Toshiro. »

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils.

« Kurosaki, Karakura est mon secteur. Je ne peux pas rester assis et ne rien faire ! »

Ichigo le regarda plus gravement.

« Si tu es blessé, tu pourrais perdre le bébé, _Yuki Hime_. Je ne souhaite pas que l'un de vous soit blessé. »

Toshiro sourit doucement.

« La grossesse est différente chez les Shinigami, Ichigo. Même si le bébé venait à être blessé, il puiserait dans mon _reiatsu_ et se soignerait lui-même. C'est un mécanisme de défense utilisé dans cette éventualité. Du moment que je ne meurs pas et que mon _reiatsu_ ne s'évapore pas, le bébé ira bien. » Il serra gentiment la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, ses yeux s'adoucissant. « Étant capitaine, j'ai plus de _reiatsu_ que nécessaire. Tout ira bien. »

Ichigo se reprit. Il pouvait continuer à discuter sur ce point, chacun de ses sens lui hurlant d'empêcher Toshiro de se jeter dans la bataille mais il savait que peu importait ce qu'il dirait, le petit capitaine irait se battre, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il était juste trop borné.

« Reviens-moi sain et sauf. _**S'il te plait.**_ »

Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la porte ouverte sur le monde réel, Toshiro s'arrêta et vint se blottir dans les bras d'Ichigo, l'embrassant profondément. Ichigo le serra contre son corps, ronronnant au toucher de la petite bosse qu'était leur enfant.

« Je t'aime... », murmura Ichigo contre les lèvres du plus petit.

Toshiro sourit.

« Je sais. Ne meurs pas. »

Un sourire coquin vint flotter sur le visage d'Ichigo.

« Même pas pour tout l'or du monde. »

**oOo oOo**

Quatre Arrancars étaient présents, assez pour occuper les cinq Shinigamis qui s'étaient déplacés : Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo et Toshiro. Rukia restait près de Toshiro, lui apportant de l'aide, mais lorsque le petit capitaine invoqua son Bankai, elle dut s'éloigner et ne pas rester en plein milieu de sa route.

Ichigo essayait de garder un œil sur son amant mais n'était pas assez concentré sur son combat pour garder le rythme. Plusieurs de ses blessures saignaient et il haletait légèrement, la mince forme de Zangetsu tremblant alors qu'il se secouait.

« Fais attention, Shinigami ! », railla l'Arrancar, se déplaçant pour l'attaquer à nouveau.

Son Zanpakutô lui donnait un corps acéré et dur comme de l'acier et Ichigo avait quelques difficultés à contourner sa défense.

_Allez, mon Roi, laisse moi sortir ! _

'La ferme !'

Ichigo reporta sa concentration sur le combat, ignorant les railleries de son Hollow intérieur. Bien qu'il fût en de meilleurs termes avec la créature, il ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir s'il n'avait pas à le faire ; personne n'était réellement au courant.

Un hurlement l'alerta et il tourna la tête pour voir Toshiro et son adversaire Arrancar dans le ciel, épées levées après une attaque. Il vit l'Arrancar se plier et s'évanouir, vaincu par l'entaille sur sa gorge puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Toshiro.

Il resta immobile pendant un moment puis ses ailes de glace s'estompèrent en même temps qu'il dissipa le Bankai. Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand Toshiro leva le regard vers lui, ses yeux vert turquoise vides et son sang coulant des coins de sa bouche.

Hyourinmaru se dégagea de son emprise et alors le sang gicla de la profonde entaille formant un 'X' sur sa poitrine. Toshiro chuta.

« NON ! », hurla Ichigo, plongeant vers la forme écorchée qu'était son amant, se déplaçant plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru en être capable. Il remarqua vaguement Rukia reprendre le combat mais focalisa toute son attention sur Toshiro.

Ichigo grogna faiblement lorsque le petit corps s'effondra sur le sien, posant un genou à terre et tenant délicatement Toshiro contre son torse. Le petit Shinigami haletait faiblement, tremblant violemment alors que de la brume s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Toshiro ! Toshiro, regarde-moi ! » Ichigo prit le visage de Toshiro en coupe, caressant les joues pâles de ses pouces.

Les paupières de Toshiro s'agitèrent, ses lèvres s'ouvrant alors qu'il essayait de parler. Un faible gémissement s'échappa et sa tête se pencha.

« Non ! Reste éveillé, Toshiro ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! », hurla Ichigo, le tenant plus fermement. « Reste avec moi, _Yuki Hime_ ! »

« Ichigo ! »

Il se retourna pour voir une porte ouverte sur Soul Society. Matsumoto se tenait là, couverte de sueur et de sang.

« Amène-le à Unohana-_taichou_, vite ! »

Le rouquin ne réfléchit pas et courut, tenant fermement Toshiro contre son torse alors qu'il utilisait le Shunpo pour passer la porte. Il vola presque, ses pieds touchant difficilement le sol alors qu'il bougeait.

Il arriva en trombe à la cour de la quatrième division, hurlant déjà.

« Aidez-le ! Aidez-le ! »

Unohana apparut un instant plus tard, jetant un œil au corps ensanglanté dans les bras d'Ichigo, et les fit entrer dans le bâtiment.

Ichigo fut poussé en arrière alors que des guérisseurs s'approchaient ; deux d'entre eux commençant sur le torse de Toshiro, Unohana plaçant ses mains concentrées en _reiatsu_ sur son estomac.

Une boule dans la gorge, Ichigo faisait les cent pas, serrant les mains, le corps tendu. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait, étant simple spectateur et donc inutile.

Il s'assit dans un coin, son visage dans ses mains, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

« Kurosaki-_kun_. »

Il releva la tête brusquement, ses yeux bruns remplis d'inquiétude et de peur.

« Oui ? »

La jeune femme, d'habitude douce, arborait un regard sérieux sur son visage et semblait apeurée.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Kurosaki-_kun._ »

Ichigo fut sur ses pieds en un instant, suivant le capitaine jusqu'au lit. Toshiro était pâle, secoué de frissons et affligé, son magnifique visage figé de douleur. Ichigo attrapa rapidement sa main, son cœur faisant un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut le masque pour l'aider à respirer sur son visage.

« Le bébé va bien mais Hitsugaya-_kun_ manque de _reiatsu_. Il a surestimé sa capacité du fait de sa grossesse. Utiliser le Bankai lui en a trop pris. », expliqua calmement Unohana. « Son corps oublie comment respirer et il n'acceptera pas notre _reiatsu_ en aide. »

« Que dois-je faire ? », murmura Ichigo.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Liez votre _reiatsu_ avec le sien, si vous le pouvez. Nous espérons qu'il acceptera le votre puisque vous êtes amants. Appelez-le et je vous guiderai jusqu'à son esprit. »

Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent leurs homologues bleus.

« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? »

« ... Il ne passera pas la nuit. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, serrant la main de Toshiro un peu plus fort.

« Toshiro... Reviens vers moi, _Yuki Hime_... »

Il fut soudainement entouré de neige. Un lac calme était visible, une chaîne de montagnes derrière lui. Tout était fait de glace et de neige et Ichigo pouvait voir le faible éclair de rouge.

Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo s'avança et put voir le petit corps de son amant blotti dans la neige, les anneaux du dragon l'enveloppant. Le rouquin eut la gorge serrée alors que Hyourinmaru se déplaça, ses yeux rouges flamboyants fixés sur lui.

« S'il te plaît. », chuchota Ichigo. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer. »

Le dragon grogna doucement, son corps se rapprochant encore et encore de Toshiro. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait confiance à cet intrus dans l'esprit de son maître et était inquiet. Il reconnaissait l'homme mais était prudent.

Ichigo s'agenouilla dans la neige, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, gelant lorsqu'elles tombaient sur ses genoux.

« _S'il te plaît_, Hyourinmaru. Je l'aime. Laisse-moi le sauver. » Il s'étrangla dans un sanglot. « Ne me fais pas perdre une autre personne que j'aime... »

Hyourinmaru bougea. Ichigo cligna des yeux puis se mit sur pieds, courant jusqu'à la petite forme abîmée dans la neige. Il tint fermement Toshiro contre son torse et attrapa son visage pâle.

Hyourinmaru regarda en silence, un sourire sur la gueule.

_Tu as bien choisi, mon jeune maître...Très bien, en effet..._

« Allez, mon amour, ouvre les yeux... », murmura Ichigo, caressant le visage pâle.

Il se baissa, pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Toshiro.

Comme un souffle de vie, la baiser fit entrer la vie de force dans le petit corps de Toshiro. Ichigo sentit un drain sur son reiatsu puis une présence froide apparut dans un coin de son esprit, s'y installant.

Ils étaient connectés.

La glace rencontra le feu et Ichigo se retrouva dans les bâtiments de la quatrième division. Une main rassurante toucha son dos.

« Bon travail, Kurosaki-_kun_. »

Ichigo n'y fit pas attention ; il n'avait d'yeux que pour Toshiro, donc les yeux papillonnèrent. Ichigo le rapprocha de lui, enfouissant son visage contre la gorge froide de Toshiro.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au « Tout ira bien » » ?, murmura Ichigo, sa voix secouée de sanglots.

Toshiro raffermit sa prise sur les épaules d'Ichigo, son visage dans les cheveux roux contre sa tête.

« Je savais que tu serais là pour me sauver. »

« Ne refais plus _**jamais**_ ça. », ordonna Ichigo d'une voix étranglée.

Il entraîna Toshiro dans un puissant baiser, ne lui donnant aucune alternative pour refuser. Le petit capitaine se soumit doucement et caressa les cheveux roux d'Ichigo tandis que le Shinigami posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Toshiro.

« Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé... »

* * *

Dimanche 2 Novembre - 17 h 40


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 13._

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**Note bis :** Je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant... J'ai été surprise par une importante masse de travail et j'ai dû boucler mon rapport de stage en un temps record. Je n'ai donc pas pu toucher à la traduction de 'Behind those teal eyes' depuis la rentrée des cours... Heureusement, maintenant c'est terminé et j'ai tout le temps que je veux pour m'y consacrer ! Aussi, je pense que maintenant, la publication se fera plus souvent. Encore désolée...

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 6

* * *

  
**

« Ichigo, réveille-toi. »

Les yeux bruns chocolat apparurent lentement derrière les paupières et se focalisèrent sur leurs homologues vert turquoise. Le roux bâilla puis leva un bras pour venir le placer autour de la fine – enfin, habituellement fine – taille et la tirer à lui.

Toshiro chuta avec un couinement, atterrissant aux côtés d'Ichigo sur le lit. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de Toshiro, ronronnant faiblement comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Le jeune capitaine soupira et donna un coup dans les côtes de son amant.

« Ichigo, nous allons être en retard... Unohana-_taichou_ nous attend ! »

Un faible grognement se fit entendre, suivi d'un ronchonnement quand Ichigo étala son long corps et s'étira. Il frotta ses yeux en bâillant puis se leva, enfilant son _Shihakshou_. Toshiro le regarda faire, l'amusement pétillant dans ses prunelles vert turquoise.

Ichigo suivit le capitaine aux cheveux blancs hors de la pièce, se positionnant à ses côtés et plaçant une de ses mains dans celle de Toshiro. A son plus grand étonnement, Toshiro noua leurs doigts ensemble dans un geste doux.

Ichigo sourit triomphalement face à ceci, son pouce caressant la peau blanche et pâle de Toshiro. Habituellement, le petit capitaine n'encourageait nullement ce genre de contacts mais... Dernièrement, il avait été plus affectueux et moins craintif de se montrer en public. La veille, en fait, Toshiro l'avait choqué en lui donnant un baiser d'au revoir. Ca n'avait pas été plus qu'une simple pression sur sa joue mais il l'avait fait en présence de Matsumoto. Même si la plantureuse femme savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais vu de gestes affectifs entre eux. Peut-être une étreinte ou deux mais sans plus.

Une partie d'Ichigo se demandait pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant. Quelque chose – probablement son Hollow intérieur, Ogichi – lui disait que c'était dû à la grossesse, que c'était la présence de l'enfant qui avait adouci Toshiro. Il – et par 'il', Ichigo pendant à Ogichi – avait un avis intéressant sur la question de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas mis le capitaine enceint plus tôt.

L'autre moitié de lui espérait simplement que Toshiro était juste assez confiant dans leur relation pour la révéler un peu plus.

Une pression sur sa main lui fit baisser les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Toshiro.

« Perdu dans tes pensées, Ichigo ? »

Ichigo leva leurs mains pour placer un baiser sur les articulations du plus jeune.

« Un peu. Es-tu excité, _Yuki Hime_ ? »

Toshiro acquiesça de la tête.

« Enormément. Unohana-_taichou_ a dit que nous pourrions entendre les battements de cœur du bébé, aujourd'hui. »

« Comment ça ? »

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Toshiro.

« Quand Urahara-_san_ était toujours capitaine de la douzième division, Unohana-_taichou_ a demandé plus d'équipement médical. Etant donné qu'elle pouvait utiliser son _reiatsu_ pour voir les bébés dans l'utérus, elle voulait que les parents le puissent aussi. Il a créé une machine à ondes. »

« Oh, comme les ultrasons. », dit doucement Ichigo.

Toshiro réfléchit puis acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est similaire. Ca prend ce que le _reiatsu_ d'Unohana-_taichou_ 'voit' et le transforme en images et en sons. »

« Cool. »

Ils furent accueillis par Unohana-_taichou_ dans la cour de la quatrième division. Elle leur sourit, ses yeux bleus-gris étincelant doucement.

« Vous semblez aller bien, Hitsugaya-_kun_. »

Toshiro sourit.

« Merci, c'est grâce à vos compétences. », commenta-t-il.

Isane, un petit sourire sur le visage, apparut à la porte, la faisant coulisser.

« Par ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Ichigo autorisa un sourire à fleurir sur son visage, l'excitation se rependant en lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiro, ses yeux voyageant automatiquement vers son estomac. Le _Shihakshou _était un uniforme assez large pour cacher le renflement que formait leur enfant mais Ichigo pouvait assurer que le obi de Toshiro était plus lâche. Sa taille devait également semblait moins fine.

Le roux se pencha alors qu'Isane aidait son petit amant à enlever son haut, révélant la peau de porcelaine et la discrète courbe du ventre de Toshiro. A seize semaines, le jeune capitaine était en bonne santé et la croissance se déroulait bien – et vite, apparemment.

Unohana posa ses mains sur le ventre de Toshiro, ses doigts frôlant la peau pâle. Ichigo vit l'écran à côté du lit trembloter puis une image en noir et blanc s'afficha, deux petites formes blanches à peine visibles.

« Mes félicitations, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Des jumeaux ! », murmura la femme avec un sourire. « Je le suspectais depuis un bon moment sans parvenir à le confirmer par manque de temps. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux, choqué, puis un large sourire vint marquer son visage, sa main caressant celle de Toshiro.

« Des jumeaux ! »

Toshiro sourit, fermant les yeux lorsqu'Ichigo vint placer un baiser sur son nez. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit, un son l'interrompant.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Le petit capitaine rit doucement lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Ichigo : un regard de pure admiration. Ichigo fixait l'écran alors que les petites formes remuaient.

« Wow... »

Unohana sourit puis tourna son regard vers Toshiro.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien ; ils semblent tous les deux être en parfaite santé, bien qu'un peu petits. Vous pourrez supporter de prendre quelques kilos, mais à part ça, je suis très contente. »

Toshiro sourit à ces mots, acceptant qu'Isane l'aide à descendre de la table d'auscultation et à attacher son _Shihakshou_.

« Merci, Isane-_san_, Unohana-_taichou_. »

La douce capitaine hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien. Je vous reverrai dans le courant de votre vingtième semaine pour un nouvel examen mais sentez vous libre de prendre contact avec moi si jamais vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Toshiro acquiesça.

« Bien entendu. »

Il se tourna, attrapa la main d'Ichigo et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

**oOo oOo**

Le silence.

Toshiro soupira doucement, ses yeux vert turquoise à demi fermés dans les ténèbres de leur chambre. Ce n'était pas souvent que la tranquillité régnait dans cette pièce, Ichigo étant bruyant même dans son sommeil.

Quand même, le Shinigami roux était enfermé dans un silence de mort à cet instant. Il était allongé aux côtés de Toshiro, son oreille posée contre la bosse de son estomac, ses doigts caressant doucement la peau à cet endroit. Les mains de Toshiro reposaient dans la chevelure orange, la fourrageant doucement.

« Je peux les entendre, _Yuki Hime_... Leurs petits cœurs battant... », chuchota Ichigo. « C'est tellement extraordinaire... »

Le petit capitaine rit.

« C'est extraordinaire de te voir dans un tel état d'admiration comme celui-là. »

Ichigo grogna faiblement.

« Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? Deux petites vies se développent en toi. C'est simplement incroyable. »

Des baisers papillon formèrent un chemin sur le ventre de Toshiro, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Ichigo... »

Toshiro cligna des yeux lorsque son amant continua. Il ressentit une pointe de _reiatsu_, mais ce n'était pas exactement celui d'Ichigo. Il était... Quelque peu différent. Rude, pressant et... Effrayant.

« I-Ichigo ? »

« Désolé, il n'est pas là pour le moment, puis-je prendre un message ? »

Toshiro haleta de choc au son de la voix déformée, rejetant son corps en arrière alors que des yeux dorés se levaient pour rencontrer les siens.

« Q-Quoi ? »

Un sourire écœurant tordit les traits d'Ichigo.

« Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas encore rencontré. Je suis Ogichi, comme le Roi m'a surnommé. »

Toshiro déglutit.

« M-Mais... Tu es un Hollow ! »

« Excellent, qu'on lui remette un prix ! », fit Ogichi d'une voix traînante, roulant sur le côté. « Je suis le Hollow du Roi. C'est un _plaisir_ de te rencontrer enfin, Toshiro. »

« Ichigo... Ichigo est un Hollow ? », murmura Toshiro. « Mais comment ? Quand ? »

Ogichi rit faiblement, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Toshiro du fait de sa voix double.

« Non, stupide petit capitaine, Ichigo est un Vizard. Quant à savoir comment et quand, tu devras le demander au Roi. Je ne peux pas te donner plus d'explications. »

Toshiro recula un peu plus, ses bras venant automatiquement protéger son estomac, ses yeux vert turquoise prudents et apeurés.

Ces gestes firent rire le Hollow.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blesser, toi et les chiots. Ca mettrait sa Majesté en colère et ça amènerait la pluie. Je déteste la pluie. De plus... »

Toshiro eut difficilement le temps de penser qu'Ogichi se retrouva derrière lui, ses mains claires et crochues traînant sur son abdomen gonflé. Il haleta faiblement mais s'empêcha de bouger.

« J'ai appris à t'apprécier, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Tu es une jolie chose, enfants ou non. » Le sourire d'Ogichi s'élargit. « Tu ne me verras plus, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai seulement saisi cette chance car le Roi était suffisamment épuisé pour m'oublier... »

« Epuisé ? », murmura Toshiro. « Pourquoi ? »

Ogichi se moqua faiblement.

« Resté debout tout la nuit. Pas du tout dormi. »

Le petit capitaine cligna des yeux.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Les yeux dorés cherchèrent leurs homologues vert turquoise.

« Il t'a regardé. » Alors que Toshiro ouvrait la bouche pour parler, le Hollow leva une main et l'arrêta. « J'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais te donner plus d'explications, je laisse ça au Roi. »

Il y eut une secousse dans son esprit, puis la vue de Toshiro se brouilla et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Samedi 22 Novembre - 15 h 00


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 13._

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**Note bis :** Nous voilà arrivés à la moitié de Behind those teal eyes... Le chapitre suivant est à moitié traduit et devrait arriver le week end prochain, examens blancs oblige... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Hitokiri Musei a écrit d'autres histoires autour de l'univers de BTTE et, comme pour celle-ci, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de les traduire ; autorisation que j'ai obtenue. Vérifiez donc régulièrement mon profil une fois BTTE terminée, si vous aimez cet univers !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 7

* * *

  
**

« Toshiro... Allez, _Yuki Hime_, ouvre les yeux... »

Toshiro grogna doucement, ses yeux se contractant avant de s'ouvrir. Il se trouva allongé, sa tête appuyée sur les genoux d'Ichigo, ses yeux chocolat inquiets posés sur lui alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

« Ichigo ? »

Le roux soupira de soulagement, se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Toshiro.

« Merci mon dieu, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Navré, _Yuki Hime_, je n'aurais pas dû perdre le contrôle comme ça... »

« Non, ça va, il ne m'a pas blessé. Il m'a simplement... Surpris. », dit Toshiro en se relevant et en inspectant les lieux autour de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « O-Où sommes-nous !? »

Ichigo rit doucement.

« Bienvenu dans mon esprit, Toshiro. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toshiro grogna, regardant le monde de travers, les gratte-ciel penchés.

« Je pense que c'est un euphémisme... »

Ils levèrent tous les deux le regard pour voir la source du petit rire perverti. Ichigo soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux à la vue de son Hollow blanc.

« Ogichi... »

« Ouais, ouais... », murmura-t-il, montrant une main blanche aux ongles noirs. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

Ichigo roula des yeux mais Toshiro les interrompit.

« Ca va, Ichigo, vraiment. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en colère après lui. », dit lentement Ichigo. « Je sais qu'il ne t'aurait pas blessé, il t'apprécie lui aussi. »

Ogichi plia ses jambes, s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

« De plus, même si je suis un Hollow, je ne ferais jamais de mal à des chiots. Ils sont suffisamment rares comme ça. »

« Chiots ? », répéta Ichigo, un sourcil levé.

« C'est de cette façon que les Hollow appellent leurs jeunes. », répondit Ogichi. « Nous n'avons presque jamais de chiots, nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin. De temps en temps, ça arrive, alors ils doivent être chéris. »

Toshiro croisa les bras.

« Donc, Ichigo ? Explique. »

Ichigo soupira.

« _**Longue**_ histoire, _Yuki Hime_, je vais essayer de la raccourcir un peu pour toi. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Shinigami pendant un moment quand Renji et Byakuya sont venus pour Rukia. Urahara m'a aidé à les récupérer. Cela signifiait, cependant, devenir un Hollow pour un court instant. »

Toshiro sursauta lorsque des mains froides touchèrent son cou et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à des yeux dorés. Ogichi sourit honteusement.

« Calme-toi. Je voulais juste... Toucher. »

Ichigo fixa le Hollow.

« Ogichi. »

« Non, ça va. », dit doucement Toshiro. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Ceci arracha un regard étonné à Ichigo.

« Quoi ? Ça t'a pris une éternité pour _me_ laisser te toucher aussi librement ! »

A présent, Toshiro reposait sur le torse d'Ogichi, assis entre les jambes écartées du Hollow alors que les longues mains blanches se posaient sur son estomac.

« Tu n'étais pas enfermé dans la tête de quelqu'un, privé de contacts humains. Et puis, je sens que tu lui fais confiance, alors je lui fais confiance aussi. »

« Techniquement, je _suis_ toi. », murmura Ogichi à son partenaire. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne le blesserai pas. »

Ichigo ronchonna faiblement mais ne protesta pas plus.

« Bref... Je n'avais pas trop de problème avec lui, au début, mais après... Il a commencé à beaucoup sortir. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré un groupe de Vizards et ils m'ont aidé à le garder sous contrôle. »

« Nous ne nous appréciions pas trop l'un l'autre. », plaça Ogichi, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

La réponse fut un grognement.

« Euphémisme. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, nous avons formé une alliance et une amitié est née. Nous nous faisons mutuellement confiance, à présent, de même que nous éprouvons du respect l'un pour l'autre. »

« Il est le Roi, après tout. », dit Ogichi. « Il est comme un chiot, mais il s'est amélioré grâce à mon entraînement. »

Ichigo acquiesça.

« Nous tendons à avoir les mêmes connaissances, mais il sait un peu mieux utiliser Zangetsu que moi, alors je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner. »

Ogichi rit faiblement.

« Zangetsu est une partie de moi, après tout, je le connais mieux que personne. »

Toshiro fronça doucement les sourcils, tournant la tête pour regarder le Hollow contre qui il était appuyé.

« Son Zanpakutô est une part de toi ? »

Le Hollow acquiesça, ses yeux dorés brillant faiblement.

« Comme j'ai gagné en puissance, le pouvoir d'Ichigo vient de moi plutôt que de Zangetsu. Alors il est devenu une partie de moi tout comme j'étais une partie de lui quand il était la source principale d'énergie. »

« Oh... »

Le silence régna quelques instants puis Ichigo parla doucement.

« Es-tu en colère contre moi, Toshiro ? »

Toshiro ronchonna contre lui-même.

« Un peu, je suppose. Bien que je comprenne que tu aies voulu garder cela secret, j'aurais préféré savoir. »

Ichigo s'affala légèrement, soupirant. Toshiro roula des yeux, quittant le corps d'Ogichi et rampant jusqu'aux genoux de son amant. Il appuya sa joue contre la gorge chaude d'Ichigo, reposant entre ses jambes.

« Ichigo, je ne suis pas extrêmement en colère contre toi. Je ne le suis vraiment pas. »

Ogichi se rapprocha d'eux, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Toshiro, son torse en travers des jambes d'Ichigo.

« S'il te plait, ne sois pas triste, mon Roi. Ça devient nuageux. »

Toshiro sourit à ces mots. Ogichi pouvait qualifier Ichigo de tous les noms et le combattre mais il s'occupait de son partenaire. Le petit capitaine caressa la chevelure blanche du Hollow, ricanant légèrement lorsqu'un ronronnement sortit de sa gorge.

Le son fit rire Ichigo.

« Tu peux ronronner !? »

Les yeux dorés d'Ogichi se resserrèrent.

« La ferme, Majesté ! »

Toshiro rit, fermant les yeux et se pressant contre le torse d'Ichigo. Le roux passa une main sous son menton, lui relevant la tête pour l'embrasser doucement. Toshiro gémit faiblement, tenant fermement le _Shihakshou_ d'Ichigo et approfondissant le baiser.

Ogichi ferma les yeux, se détournant des deux amoureux. Ichigo, particulièrement sensible aux émotions de son partenaire, brisa le baiser avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Ogichi ? Ça va ? »

« Bien sûr, mon Roi. N'inquiète pas ta délicate personne. », dit Ogichi, borné, en se levant et en croisant les bras.

Toshiro roula des yeux.

« C'est vrai... »

Il tendit le bras, enroulant sa main dans le _Shihakshou_ blanc, et tira le Hollow vers lui. Ogichi laissa échapper un cri aigu avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en collision.

Le baiser fut court, les deux se séparant presque instantanément. Ogichi le fixa simplement, ses yeux noirs et dorés ouverts sous le choc. Toshiro rit, ses yeux brillant doucement.

« Stupide Hollow. »

« Mais... Je ne suis pas... »

Ichigo se moqua, frappant le Hollow sur le tête.

« Idiot. Tu l'as dit toi-même plusieurs fois. »

Toshiro acquiesça.

« Tu fais partie d'Ichigo, et s'il est vrai que je dis je l'aime, alors je dois _tout_ aimer en lui. »

Le Hollow sursauta lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur sa joue blanche puis regarda dans les yeux vert turquoise.

« Vraiment ? »

Toshiro acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr. Si je dis que j'aime Ichigo, alors je peux dire que je t'aime aussi. »

Ichigo rit de lui-même. Si les yeux d'Ogichi s'agrandissaient encore, ils finiraient par lui sortir de la tête. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Ogichi, mais ce n'était pas un de ceux qu'ils servaient habituellement. C'était un sourire sincère.

« Il m'aime... Quelqu'un m'aime ! »

Ichigo passa un bras autour du cou du Hollow, ébouriffant ses cheveux blancs.

« Idiot. Il _nous_ aime. »

Ogichi ne put que sourire doucement, ses yeux dorés braqués sur le petit capitaine en face d'eux. Il se sentit chaud à l'intérieur, accepté pour la première fois dans son existence. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir.

Toshiro se rapprocha, écartant ses bras. Il fut instantanément pris dans une double embrassade, le bras chaud d'Ichigo autour de ses épaules, ce lui froid d'Ogichi reposant sur le haut de son partenaire. Toshiro plaça un bras autour de chacune de leurs tailles, soupirant de bonheur.

« Je t'aime, Toshiro. », dit Ichigo en embrassant la crinière couleur de neige.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo. », répondit Toshiro. Il tourna la tête, ses grands yeux vert turquoise se focalisant sur Ogichi. « Je t'aime, Ogichi. »

Le Hollow hésita puis sourit.

« Je vous aime, toi et tes chiots. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous protéger. » Il leva les yeux vers Ichigo. « Tu es concerné aussi, mon Roi. »

Ichigo sourit.

« Merci, partenaire. »

Toshiro ferma les yeux, souriant.

_Une famille... Nous sommes une_ famille...

* * *

Samedi 29 Novembre - 13 h 15


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**Note bis : **Ow, je suis vraiment désolée de vous livrer le chapitre 8 avec quatre jours de retard... T.T Je n'ai pas pu le faire ce week-end, malheureusement, et le début de semaine n'a pas été tout à fait cool. Enfin bref... Mieux vaut tard que jamais, moi je dis ! En espérant que ceux qui suivent cette fiction ne m'en voudront pas trop... Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 8

* * *

  
**

Ichigo s'éveilla à l'entente du fredonnement, au contact de mains douces dans ses cheveux et d'une peau chaude sous ses joues. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et leva le regard pour le poser sur des yeux vert turquoise aimants et chaleureux.

« Bonjour, Ichigo. »

Le roux tourna la tête, embrassant la bosse que formait l'estomac de Toshiro dont il s'était servi comme oreiller.

« Bonjour, beauté. Comme a été ta nuit ? »

Toshiro fourragea paresseusement la chevelure vive, abaissant sa main pour prendre la joue d'Ichigo dedans.

« Aussi longtemps que je t'ai, magnifique. » Il sourit. « Bien que les jumeaux m'aient gardé éveillé pendant un moment. Ca me surprend que tu ne puisses pas les sentir lorsque tu dors sur mon ventre. »

Ichigo plaça une main sur le haut de l'estomac de Toshiro, embrassant une nouvelle fois sa peau.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de les sentir bouger... Je suis tellement excité à propos de ça... »

« Ca ne devrait plus être très long, maintenant... », murmura Toshiro, ses yeux vert turquoise pensifs. « Unohana-_taichou_ a dit de la dix-huitième à la vingt-quatrième semaine, et j'en suis à la vingt-troisième. »

Vingt-trois semaines, et c'était flagrant. Toshiro semblait être comme s'il avait avalé son fruit préféré – la pastèque – en entier, et son _Shihakshou _lâche ne pouvait plus le cacher. Tout le Gotei 13 le savait, à présent, et le couple avait reçu tellement de félicitations qu'il en avait perdu le fil.

Ogichi était enchanté de tout ça ; il venait souvent la nuit pour roucouler auprès de l'estomac de Toshiro alors que le capitaine le regardait faire avec amusement. Le Hollow était manifestement totalement amoureux des chiots et de Toshiro – la situation avait juste fait mourir Ichigo de rire.

Le roux soupira, fermant les yeux et frottant sa joue contre le ventre de son amant.

« Je veux vraiment les sentir... »

Toshiro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais grogna doucement à la place, clignant des yeux. Ichigo haleta lorsque quelque chose battit durement contre sa joue. Il sourit.

« L'un des jumeaux a donné un coup de pied ! J'ai senti un coup de pied ! »

Le petit capitaine rit faiblement.

« Ouais, et c'en était un fort. »

Toshiro laissa échapper un cri aigu quand Ichigo jaillit, passant sa main dans les cheveux blancs la poser sur la nuque de l'autre et le rapprocher de lui. Il gémit alors qu'il se faisait minutieusement embrasser, les yeux fermés.

« Tu es tellement extraordinaire, _Yuki Hime_... Et je t'aime. », souffla Ichigo contre les lèvres humides et gonflées par le baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo... », répondit Toshiro, souriant.

Ichigo se baissa pour un autre baiser mais ils grognèrent tous les deux lorsque les jumeaux donnèrent ensemble un coup de pied. Ichigo le sentit, l'estomac de Toshiro étant contre le sien.

Toshiro sourit doucement, une main sur son ventre.

« Ils s'assurent que nous ne les oublions pas. »

Un grincement lui répondit.

« Comme si nous le pouvions... »

**oOo oOo**

« ICHIGO ! »

Le roux se retira du chemin avec une facilité due à la pratique, se souriant à lui-même en bougeant.

« Salut Papa, ça plaisir de te voir aussi. »

Isshin Kurosaki sauta de sa position au sol et se remit sur ses jambes, un sourire sur le visage.

« Ca fait du bien de te revoir, mon fils ! »

Ichigo enlaça son père.

« Vous me manquez, tous ; désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir pendant un moment... Les choses ont été... Mouvementées. »

Karin, désormais âgée de seize ans, leva le regard de son manuel avec un sourire.

« Hey, Ichi-nii, ça fait longtemps. Genre... Cinq mois ? »

Yuzu acquiesça.

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. La dernière fois que tu es venu, c'était en Novembre, non ? Tu as raté notre anniversaire... »

Ichigo acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Ouip, vous avez déjà seize ans... Vous avez beaucoup grandi. Je me rappelle toujours de la période où vous étiez des petites filles de dix ans... »

Les yeux bruns de Yuzu étincelèrent soudainement.

« Oh, est-ce que tu as amené Hitsugaya-_kun_ avec toi ? »

Ichigo fourragea ses cheveux affectueusement.

« Ouais, évidemment. En fait, c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est là. »

Isshin s'assit à table, semblant quelque peu confus.

« Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien. Nous avons juste des nouvelles. »

Ichigo lança une main en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit, révélant Toshiro, planté devant, les bras croisés et un air passablement renfrogné sur le visage.

« Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je hais Urahara-_san_. »

Ichigo rit. Toshiro portait des vêtements de maternité : un jeans et une chemise violet pétant avec une abeille dessus, accompagnée de l'inscription 'Mother to Bee'. Son gros ventre était légèrement clownesque à cause de ceci et il eut un regard groupé de la famille réunie.

« Ichigo, qu'est-ce... »

Ichigo passa un bras autour des épaules de Toshiro, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

« Tu vas être grand-père, Papa. »

Isshin le fixa pendant un moment puis se mit à hurler en faisant des bonds dans tous les sens.

« Je vais être papi ! »

Yuzu exalta.

« Oh, c'est tellement excitant, Ichi-nii ! A combien en es-tu, Hitsugaya-_kun_ ? »

Toshiro sourit à la jeune fille.

« Vingt-six semaines, maintenant. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

Karin eut un faible sourire tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à table.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on comprend. Je suis sûre que vous avez essayé d'ajuster. »

Toshiro acquiesça puis frotta sa colonne vertébrale douloureuse, grimaçant faiblement. Ichigo le guida jusqu'au salon et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le roux s'installa aux côtés de son amant, un bras autour des épaules de Toshiro, tandis que sa famille pénétrait dans la salle.

Karin posa _la_ question la première.

« Alors... Comment ça marche ? »

« Une drogue de la Soul Society permet aux hommes de porter des enfants. », répondit simplement Toshiro. « Ichigo en voulait, et je suppose que moi aussi. »

Ils acquiescèrent, signifiant leur compréhension. Après la mort d'Ichigo, le roux leur avait tout expliqué et la famille avait continué, habituée aux visites du Shinigami. Ichigo et Toshiro leur rendaient tous les deux visite avec des gigai, étant donné que Yuzu ne pouvait pas totalement discerner les dieux de la mort. Ce nouveau rebondissement n'était pas une surprise ; ils étaient habitués aux nombreuses choses étranges que la Soul Society tentait d'expérimenter.

Isshin rit.

« C'est un peu inattendu mais néanmoins très excitant ! Félicitations, vous deux, je suis content pour vous. »

Un son provenant de Yuzu les firent la regarder. Elle souriait doucement.

« Est-ce que le bébé donne déjà des coups ? »

Toshiro sourit.

« Je porte des jumeaux, mais oui, ils le font. »

« Des jumeaux ? », murmura Karin. « Mince, Ichi-nii, pauvre Toshiro. »

Ichigo pouffa à ces mots.

« Allez Karin, ne dis pas ça. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais toucher, Hitsugaya-_kun_ ? », demanda Yuzu, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

Le capitaine rit doucement face à son enthousiasme mais hoche la tête.

« Viens ici, Yuzu. »

Il attrapa sa main au poignet alors qu'elle se rapprochait, la plaçant sur le côté gauche de son estomac. Yuzu poussa un petit cri.

« Oh ! L'un d'eux vient de donner un coup ! »

Ichigo rit, ses yeux chocolat étincelant.

Chacun d'eux leva le regard, les sens en alerte et, un instant plus tard, le téléphone d'Ichigo sonna. Le roux jura tandis qu'il le consultait.

« Hollow ! Un Adjuchas tout près d'ici ! »

Un instant plus tard, le mur vola en éclat ; Isshin sauta sur Yuzu et Karin et Ichigo protégea Toshiro tandis que le petit capitaine repliait protectivement ses bras sur son estomac.

Toshiro releva les yeux pour voir Ichigo quitter son gigai, le corps restant se tournant pour le protéger. Le capitaine regarda aux alentours pour essayer de trouver la famille Kurosaki mais le gigai le poussait, essayant de le faire bouger.

Une autre explosion, et Toshiro leva le regard à temps pour voir la queue de l'Adjuchas passer à travers le mur et entrer en collision avec la joue du gigai. Avec un craquement sinistre, sa tête tourna, son corps retombant au sol juste en face de Toshiro. Les yeux chocolat étaient vides, grand ouverts sous le choc et complètement morts, fixant les yeux terrifiés de Toshiro.

Ichigo se tourna au hurlement de terreur de Toshiro, jurant en voyant la situation. L'Adjuchas prit cette chance pour frapper, l'envoyant durement dans le mur. Le monde d'Ichigo devint blanc, la respiration lui échappa.

Il reprit connaissance pour voir l'Adjuchas plonger sur Toshiro, qui était sans aucun doute la cible principale. Non seulement il avait un puissant _reiatsu_ mais en plus, il portait deux vies en lui : il était une gâterie pour le Hollow.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour réfléchir, Ichigo bougea. Il se précipita vers Toshiro juste avant que l'Adjuchas n'attaque, sa queue aussi tranchante qu'une flèche ayant pour but d'embrocher le capitaine sans défense.

Toshiro tressaillit quand le sang éclaboussa son visage puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Ichigo se tenant devant lui, la queue du Hollow lui transperçant le cœur.

_**« ICHIGO ! »**_

_**

* * *

**_Mercredi 10 Décembre - 16 h 00_**  
**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 9

* * *

  
**

Avec un son de succion écœurant, le Hollow libéra sa queue, souriant au garçon roux. Toshiro regarda, horrifié, le sang déborder de ses lèvres alors qu'Ichigo toussa puis tomba.

Le capitaine prit soigneusement Ichigo dans ses bras, la panique nettement visible sur son visage.

« Ichigo ! Ichigo, regarde-moi ! »

Les yeux chocolat d'Ichigo étaient ternes et étourdis, difficilement fixés sur Toshiro. Son corps tremblait.

« T-Toshiro... Est-ce que... Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui je vais bien. », répondit difficilement Toshiro. « Pourquoi as-tu… Pourquoi ? »

Un faible gloussement anima le corps tremblant et Ichigo toussa, le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais le savoir… _Y-Yuki Hime_… Je t-t'aime… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser… »

Ses yeux roulèrent et Toshiro attrapa frénétiquement son visage, hurlant son prénom.

« Non ! Regarde-moi ! Ichigo ! Reste avec moi ! ICHIGO ! »

Le corps d'Ichigo convulsa et il vomit du sang, ses paupières papillonnant.

« T-Toshi… »

Toshiro le secoua, les larmes naissant dans ses yeux.

« Reste avec moi ! Ne t'endors pas ! »

Une main tremblante s'éleva, les doigts tâchés de sang effleurant la jour de Toshiro et y laissant une traînée écarlate.

« T-tu es… Tellement magnifique… Toshi… Même quand tu p-pleures… »

Les larmes parcouraient à présent librement les joues de Toshiro, s'écrasant sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il s'étrangla dans ses sanglots ; sanglots qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'il était petit enfant, essayant de garder Ichigo éveillé.

« Ne me laisse pas… Ne laisse pas nos enfants… »

Ichigo vomit du sang une nouvelle fois puis sourit faiblement.

« T'aime… _Yuki Hime_… »

« Non… », chuchota Toshiro alors que les yeux d'Ichigo se refermaient et que son corps se relâchait. « Non ! NON ! Ichigo, regarde-moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! ICHIGO ! »

« Hitsugaya-_taichou_ ! »

Le capitaine leva le regard et tomba sur des yeux marrons ; Renji. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais seul un sanglot étouffé lui échappa.

Renji s'agenouilla, souleva Ichigo et se releva.

« Vite, nous devons l'amener à Unohana-_taichou_ ! »

Toshiro se remit sur pieds, suivant Renji aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ils traversèrent la porte, Toshiro haletant brusquement, un bras enroulé autour de son ventre.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à Soul Society, Renji appela à l'aide, le sang d'Ichigo formant une flaque à ses pieds. Toshiro resta debout un moment puis ses genoux lâchèrent et il tomba au sol à ses côtés.

Toshiro entendit des hurlements autour de lui, mais ils semblaient lointains. Les ténèbres se firent oppressantes, ses yeux se fermèrent.

_J'ai… Trop froid…_

**oOo oOo**

« Toshiro… »

_J'avais froid. C'était étrange… Mon pouvoir sur la glace et la neige m'immunisait contre les basses températures. Il faisait noir, et j'avais l'impression de flotter… De flotter dans les ténèbres…_

« Toshiro… »

_Qui… Qui m'appelait ? Je connaissais cette voix…_

_Ichigo ?_

_Non._

_Je me souvenais de l'attaque… L'Adjuchas poignardant Ichigo… Son sang tâchant mes mains, ses yeux chocolats s'assombrissant, la vie le quittant…_

_Mon amant était-il mort ?Etais-je seul à présent pour élever nos enfants, sans l'homme que je sentais être mon âme sœur ?_

_Je sentis la panique enserrer mon cœur, et je me battis pour reprendre conscience._

« Toshiro, réveille-toi… »

_Qui était-ce ?_

_Je réussis finalement à ouvrir mes yeux, rencontrant deux orbes rouges. Ah… Hyourinmaru…_

_Les yeux du dragon étaient sérieux et inquiets tandis qu'ils fixaient les miens. _

« Enfin, petit… Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

_Je clignais des yeux._

« Que veux-tu dire, Hyourinmaru ? »

« Tu dois te réveiller. Les gens commencent à craindre pour ta sécurité, de même que pour celle de tes enfants. »_, dit fermement Hyourinmaru, en me poussant avec sa truffe gelée._

« Reviens, petit maître… Reviens. »

**oOo oOo**

« Revenez… »

« S'il vous plaît, _Taichou_, réveillez-vous… »

Un faible grognement perça l'air, faisant lever le regard de Matsumoto. Elle pleura presque de soulagement lorsque les yeux bleus-verts de Toshiro papillonnèrent.

« _Taichou _! »

Toshiro tourna la tête et rencontra ses yeux, respirant profondément.

« Matsumoto ? »

La jeune femme porta une main sur son cœur, ravalant ses larmes.

« Merci mon Dieu, Taichou…J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous, vous ne vous réveilliez pas… »

Toshiro cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Matsumoto leva une main.

« Calmez-vous, _taichou_. Vous avez été inconscient pendant deux jours. Vous vous êtes évanoui sous le coup du stress et du choc par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Kurosaki-_kun_. Le passage de la porte en a rajouté. Unohana-_taicho_u avait peur que la chute ait blessé les jumeaux, mais ils vont bien. »

Le petit capitaine positionna une main sur son ventre lorsque les jumeaux bougèrent à l'intérieur de lui, soupirant de soulagement : ils étaient indemnes. Il haleta soudainement.

« Ichigo ! Où est Ichigo ?! »

Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule, faisant taire le capitaine.

« Ne vous en faites pas, _Taichou_, il va bien. Renji l'a amené juste à temps. Unohana-_taichou_ a été apte à la stabiliser peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé et il est déjà sur la voie de la guérison. »

Toshiro respira profondément, se penchant en avant pour pouvoir mettre son visage dans ses mains. Matsumoto écarquilla les yeux sous le choc quand ses épaules tressautèrent. Elle connaissant ce mouvement.

« _Taichou !?_ »

Il frictionna frénétiquement son visage mes les larmes vinrent tout de même.

« Je-Je vais bien… Ca va… »

Le visage de Matsumoto s'adoucit et elle tendit le bras, plaçant ses bras autour de son capitaine. Etonnamment, il ne combattit pas ; il enfouit simplement son visage dans son épaule et laissa les larmes couler.

La _fukutaichou_ fredonna doucement en caressant ses cheveux de neige, essayant de l'apaiser.

« Ne vous en faites pas, _Taichou_, tout va bien... Il va bien, vous allez bien, les bébés vont bien. Tout ira pour le mieux. »

Le dos de Toshiro arrêta de s'agiter de tremblement et il se détacha de la femme à forte poitrine. Il sourit doucement.

« Merci, Matsumoto. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais… »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave si vous pleurez maintenant, _Taichou_. Spécialement si vos émotions sont si violentes. Vous allez simplement bien. », grinça-t-elle. « De plus, c'était des larmes de soulagement ; de bonnes larmes. »

« Penses-tu que je peux le voir ? », demanda doucement Toshiro, fixant la porte.

Matsumoto haussa les épaules.

« Je pourrais demander à Unohana-_taichou_ ce qu'elle en pense. »

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant la douce femme.

« Hitsugaya-_kun_, c'est merveilleux de vous voir éveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? », questionna Unohana, marchant droit devant elle et s'asseyant aux côtés du garçon.

Il lui sourit.

« Juste bien, Unohana-taichou. Je veux simplement voir Ichigo. »

« Je crois que cela pourrait être arrangé, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Vérifions simplement comment ces bébés vont. »

En déclarant ceci, la femme l'aida à s'extraire du haut du yukata, exposant ainsi son ventre blanc et rebondi.

Les yeux de Matsumoto s'ouvrirent grand quand l'image sur l'écran vacilla et que deux petites formes devinrent visibles, le son de leurs cœurs se faisant entendre dans la pièce.

« Wow, _taichou_… »

Toshiro sourit mais regarda Unohana-_taichou_ alors que celle-ci enlevait ses mains.

« Tout me semble dans le bon ordre, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Je vais vous amener à Kurosaki-_kun_. »

Le jeune capitaine sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge lorsqu'il suivit la femme sortant de la pièce, allant dans la pièce située à côté de sa chambre. Elle le laissa entrer, l'attendant dans le couloir, Matsumoto à ses côtés.

Ichigo était allongé dans le lit au milieu de la pièce, légèrement pâle mais ne semblant pas aller mal. Des bandages enserraient sa poitrine ; la couverture était remontée sur ses clavicules.

Toshiro se rapprocha et attrapa la main d'Ichigo. La large main s'enroula autour de la sienne et les yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer les siens.

« Hey… »

Les larmes naquirent à nouveau dans ses yeux et Toshiro sourit.

« _Baka_. Je t'aime tellement… »

Ichigo rit douloureusement puis rapprocha le capitaine pour un baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi, _Yuki Hime_. Je suis content que tu sois sauf. »

« J'aurais dû te le dire. », murmura Toshiro. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça… »

Le roux sourit.

« Je devais te protéger… J'ai promis que je le ferai. »

« _Baka_… », murmura à nouveau Toshiro, mais il s'allongea sur le lit lorsqu'Ichigo lui fit de la place. Ichigo se pelotonna contre son amant, caressant son ventre.

« Je t'aime, _Yuki Hime_… »

« Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo. »

* * *

Lundi 26 Janvier - 23 h00


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**Note bis :** Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ _**vraiment**_ désolée pour ce retard. Les vacances ne m'ont pas permis d'avancer sur cette traduction étant donné la tonne de devoirs et de révisions que j'ai… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse car les chapitres sont courts mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour ma défense xD Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 10

* * *

  
**

_Snap._

« Ow. »

_Crack._

« Ow… »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce bruit, ses yeux chocolat un peu confus et inquiets tandis qu'il regardait son amant.

« Euh… Toshiro ? Est-ce normal ? »

« Unohana-_taichou_ a dit que ça arriverait. », répondit calmement le petit capitaine de là où il reposait, derrière le roux. « Ah. Ca ne fait pas réellement mal, c'est simplement… Inconfortable. »

« C'est répugnant. »

Toshiro rit.

« Un peu. Mais c'est définitivement en train d'aider mes hanches. Elles s'évasent, donc les jumeaux n'exercent pas trop de pression sur mon bassin. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux.

« Attends… Unohana-_taichou_ a dit que cette drogue t'aiderait à être prêt pour accoucher naturellement… » Sa mâchoire tomba au sol. « Tu es en train de te transformer en FILLE ! »

Le capitaine roula des yeux.

« _Baka_. C'est juste temporaire ; une fois les jumeaux nés, tout redeviendra comme avant. Ca me donne seulement un conduit de naissance et élargit mes hanches, rien de plus. Et puis, je suis techniquement déjà une femme à l'intérieur, idiot ; je suis enceint. »

« Quand même… » Ichigo froissa le nez, puis frissonna faiblement. « C'est tellement _étrange_. »

Toshiro remua, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Des hanches élargies aideraient certainement pour l'accouchement, mais les jumeaux rendaient son confort relatif. A environ trente-deux semaines, il était devenu difficile de faire quoique ce soit.

« Elle ne pense qu'ils arriveront maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? », murmura Ichigo, ses doigts caressant le ventre de son amant.

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

« C'est juste une précaution. Certains jumeaux arrivent à terme, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité. J'ai besoin de ceci au cas où le travail commencerait prématurément. »

Le silence se fit un temps, seulement brisé par les craquements des os de Toshiro. Ichigo resta immobile, ses larges mains bronzées placées contre le ventre rebondi du capitaine. Il pouvait sentir les jumeaux bouger sous sa peau, provoquant un étrange sentiment de glisse lorsqu'ils se retournaient.

Le roux cligna soudainement des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ce _ça_ ? »

Toshiro rit, ses doigts caressant la main d'Ichigo.

« Un genou ou une épaule, je pense. »

« Cool… », murmura Ichigo. « Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme – Whoa ! »

Un rire retentit, provenant de la gorge de Toshiro, clair et heureux.

« Oh… »

« Ben, je ne me serais jamais attendu à recevoir un tel coup de la part d'un bébé encore à l'intérieur de toi ! », s'exclama le Shinigami remplaçant, ses yeux marrons s'étant ouverts sous le choc.

Toshiro l'embrassa doucement, un sourire refusant de quitter son visage.

« Ils sont à l'étroit, c'est vraiment très facile de les sentir, maintenant. Attends-toi à des choses de ce genre. »

« Bizarre… »

_Toc toc._

« _Taichou_, êtes-vous réveillé ? Kurosaki-_kun_ ? »

« Matsumoto… », murmura Toshiro.

Ichigo s'assit, s'éloignant de son amant ; un réflexe dont il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé. Toshiro s'assit aussi, s'appuyant contre le torse d'Ichigo. Le roux cligna des yeux mais passa un bras sous le petit capitaine pour laisser sa paume sur son ventre.

« Entre, Matsumoto. »

La femme roucoula doucement lorsqu'elle les vit, puis sourit, heureuse.

« Kurosaki-_kun_, ta présence a été exigée par Yamamoto-_soutaichou_, de même que la vôtre, _Taichou_. »

Toshiro cligna des yeux.

« Tous les deux ? Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de Matsumoto gagna en intensité.

« Contentez-vous de venir, tous les deux. Il ne s'agit de rien de mauvais, je le jure. »

Ichigo parut nerveux mais se mit sur ses pieds, aidant Toshiro quelques secondes après. Le petit capitaine grimaça lorsque ses hanches grincèrent douloureusement, puis sourit.

« Ca va déjà mieux. » Il prit la main d'Ichigo. « Allez, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. »

Les deux garçons suivirent Matsumoto alors qu'elle les guidait à travers le Seireitei, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la première division, Ichigo déglutit difficilement.

Matsumoto mit un genou à terre.

« Yamamoto-_soutaichou_. »

Ichigo l'imita et lorsque Toshiro voulut faire de même, le vieux Shinigami l'arrêta.

« S'il vous plaît, Hitsugaya, ne vous stressez pas. Un simple salut suffira, pour le moment. »

Le capitaine acquiesça et le salua silencieusement, puis se redressa.

« Merci, _Soutaichou_. »

« Maintenant, passons à ce pour quoi je vous ai faits appeler, Hitsugaya. Etant capitaine de la dixième division, pensez-vous que vous recommanderiez Kurosaki au grade de capitaine ? »

Toshiro cligna.

« Oui, _Soutaichou_. Il maîtrise le Bankai et ce depuis un jeune âge. Il a tenu tête à Kenpachi-_taichou_ et Byakuya-_taichou_ en combat et se bat bien. Je pense qu'il remplirait se poste à merveille. »

« Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_, êtes-vous d'accord avec votre capitaine ? »

« Bien entendu, _Soutaichou_. »

Yamamoto acquiesça.

« Très bien. Nous devrions organiser une réunion pour sa nomination. Deux divisions restent toujours sans capitaines, après que nous ayons récemment promu Abarai à la tête de la cinquième division. Hitsugaya, veuillez être présent dans une heure pour cette rencontre. »

Toshiro hocha la tête.

« Oui, _Soutaichou_. »

« Kurosaki, assurez vous de rester disponible. Selon le nombre de capitaines votant en votre faveur, nous pourrions exiger votre présence. »

« Bien, _Soutaichou_. »

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Ichigo leva un poing vers le ciel, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Bien ! »

Toshiro rit doucement.

« Je suis fier de toi, Ichigo. Tu feras un bon capitaine. »

Ichigo embrassa son amant, heureux, puis rit.

« Merci, _Yuki Hime_, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

**oOo oOo**

Toshiro se sentit fier de prendre sur lui lorsque le _Soutaichou_ déclara la session de vote ouverte, afin de voir combien de capitaines approuveraient la nomination d'Ichigo. La majorité accepta, seul Kurotsuchi resta à l'écart.

Le _Soutaichou_ hocha la tête.

« Excellent, excellent. Et bien, je pense que la neuvième division a toujours besoin d'un capitaine permanent. Hisagi-fukutaichou, vous avez fait du bon travail, mais Kurosaki prend la relève. De la même façon, je crois que vous serez un bon élément pour la troisième division. »

Le Shinigami brun fit signe de la tête. Un sourire était apparu sur son visage à l'entente de sa promotion.

« Oui, _Soutaichou_. »

Kurotsuchi s'avança soudainement.

« _Soutaichou_, j'ai des raisons de penser que ce gamin Kurosaki est un Vizard ! Ca ne serait pas avisé ! »

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée, puis Ukitake sortit du groupe.

« Même si c'est le cas, Kurosaki-_kun_ a été d'une grande aide ces dernières années et est un puissant Shinigami. »

Unohana le rejoignit.

« Son contrôle sur son pouvoir est évident ; je n'ai jamais remarqué de Hollow lorsque je discutais avec lui. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous convoquer Kurosaki ici pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer. », dit Komamura, ses grands yeux dorés fixés sur la porte.

Yamamoto acquiesça.

« Très bien. Chojiro, si vous voulez bien aller le chercher… »

Le Fukutaichou de la première division hocha la tête.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Ichigo se plaça au centre de la pièce - juste devant Yamamoto - lorsqu'il entra, ses yeux se déplaçant sur Toshiro avant de revenir sur le Shinigami le plus vieux.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, _Soutaichou_ ? »

« Kurosaki, nous avons des raisons de penser que vous êtes un Vizard. Est-ce exact ? »

Ichigo hésita puis hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« Oui, _Soutaichou_, c'est la vérité. »

Kurotsuchi sourit.

« Vous voyez ? Voudrions-nous d'un traitre de Vizard parmi nous ? Donnez-le-moi, _Soutaichou_, je me ferai une joie de découvrir comment il fonctionne… »

Kyoraku, d'ordinaire serein, fixa le capitaine de la douzième division, contrarié.

« Kurosaki est un bon garçon, et puissant en plus de ça. Je maintiens qu'il est qualifié ! »

« Tu as la créature sous control, n'est-ce pas, Kurosaki-_kun_ ? », questionna Ukitake, ses yeux bruns curieux.

Ichigo acquiesça.

« Depuis de nombreuses années, déjà. Je pourrais également dire que nous sommes amis, mais peu importe que nous soyons partenaires. » Il sourit doucement. « Et puis, il n'est plus si horrible, à présent. Demandez à Toshiro. »

Les yeux de Kurotsuchi s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Vous avez rencontré le montre ? », sourit-il avec mépris.

Toshiro le fixa, la température baissant autour d'eux.

« Ogichi n'est _pas_ un monstre. Il est attentionné, même s'il est un Hollow. Il a promis de nous protéger, mes enfants et moi. » Le petit capitaine respira profondément, tentant de se calmer. « Il désire uniquement être compris et aimé. Il était heureux quand je l'ai accepté. »

Byakuya prit soudainement la parole.

« Il est vraiment très puissant et serait un atout utile. J'ai combattu avec lui. »

Yamamoto frappa le sol de pierre de sa canne.

« Cela suffit ! Je pense que nous avons assez débattu. Kurosaki, vous êtes dorénavant le capitaine de la neuvième division du Gotei 13, suite à un vote quasi-unanime. »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il attrapa le haori blanc.

« Oui, monsieur ! »

« En ce qui concerne vos appartements, nous savions que vous souhaiteriez un endroit pour vos enfants. Une maison a été construite entre les bâtiments de vos deux divisions ; Hitsugaya et vous y vivrez. », dit Yamamoto, un sourire fleurissant sous sa barbe blanche.

Le cœur de Toshiro se réchauffa.

« _Soutaichou_, je ne sais quoi dire… »

Le plus vieux lui sourit.

« Ne pensez pas m'être redevable, Hitsugaya. Les enfants sont un don, ici, et des jumeaux encore plus. Considérez que c'est notre cadeau de félicitations. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Ichigo plaça un bras autour des épaules de Toshiro et ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

« Je suis fier de toi, Ichigo. Je t'aime. »

Ichigo embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« Je t'aime aussi, Toshiro. Merci de m'encourager. »

* * *

Mardi 3 Mars - 23 h 13


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**Note bis :** Sora Kitsune est la propriété de Hitokiri Musei.

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 11

* * *

  
**

« Ah, c'est tellement bon… »

Matsumoto rit intérieurement alors qu'elle regardait Toshiro s'asseoir dans l'eau chaude. Comme le petit Shinigami le disait souvent, l'eau était sa meilleure amie. Il avait toujours eu une affinité pour cet élément ; l'eau enlevait la pression sur ses os et la chaleur décontractait ses muscles et ses articulations.

Il aimait cela.

Ichigo avait ouvert leur sous-sol à l'immense chambre souterraine du Seireitei, content que leur maison soit proche de la source naturelle d'eau chaude. C'était devenu l'un des endroits préférés de Toshiro.

Le petit capitaine soupira, une main frôlant son ventre rebondi. Ichigo était parti pour la journée, ses devoirs envers sa nouvelle division et sa récente responsabilité pour la ville de Karakura le tenant occupé. Il était capitaine depuis maintenant une semaine et se débrouillait très bien.

Toshiro n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui.

Il releva le regard lorsque l'eau ondula et Matsumoto se rapprocha de lui. La jeune femme était là pour lui tenir compagnie mais aussi pour garder un œil sur lui. Toshiro était heureux de sa présence, ça le faisait se sentir plus en sécurité en un sens, mais si cela était quelque peu gênant.

Il remua alors qu'une crampe se faisait ressentir au niveau de son estomac et malaxa l'endroit alors que la douleur empirait. Alors que cela devenait moins douloureux, il se tourna vers Matsumoto, souriant doucement lorsqu'il vit son regard inquiet.

« Je vais bien, Matsumoto. La douleur n'a rien de nouveau, cela survient tout le temps au cours de la grossesse. », la rassura-t-il dans un geste apaisant.

Matsumoto fronça les sourcils.

« En êtes-vous sûr, _Taichou_ ? Unohana-_taichou_ a dit d'être prudent par rapport à ça, maintenant, car cela pouvait signifier le début du travail. »

Toshiro hocha la tête.

« Cela ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'elle m'a décrit, je vais bien. »

Elle ne sembla pas le croire et garda un œil sur son _Taichou_. Toshiro reposa sa tête contre la pierre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau relaxante. Ses muscles étaient tendus et endoloris mais elle aidait un peu.

Matsumoto l'observa silencieusement pendant un long moment, ses yeux bleuet inquiets et apeurés. Elle continua de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il grimaça encore, le chronométrant mentalement.

Environ dix minutes. Cela lui parut convenable ; elle secoua la tête en se levant et en se dirigeant hors de la piscine lorsqu'un son provenant de son _Taichou_ la fit se retourner.

Rouge. L'eau était striée de rouge autour de Toshiro.

« _Taichou_ ! »

« M-Matsumoto… »

La jeune femme se rapprocha, ses yeux examinant le petit Shinigami.

« Je crois que vous avez perdu les eaux, _Taichou_. Nous devons aller à la quatrième division. »

Toshiro acquiesça.

« Tu auras besoin de l'aide d'Ichigo, je ne peux pas monter les marches tout seul. Ou Hisagi-_taichou_, il m'a porté jusqu'ici. »

Matsumoto se mordit les lèvres.

« Mais… Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul, _Taichou_ ! »

« Invoque un Papillon de l'Enfer. Ne panique pas, Matsumoto ; je ne suis pas inquiet, tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus. », dit calmement Toshiro. « Nous devons tous les deux rester calmes et détendus. »

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, repoussant la tête en arrière. S'il semblait calme en apparence, à l'intérieur, il était terrifié. La douleur n'était pas insupportable alors, mais les crampes – qu'il réalisait être des contractions – l'apeuraient.

Il était seul.

Ichigo n'était pas là, il était complètement seul.

_« Calme-toi, petit maître. Tout se passera bien, ton compagnon viendra. »_

« Hyourinmaru ? »

_« Il ne te laisserait pas seul. Il viendra ; crois en lui. »_

« J'ai confiance en lui, Hyourinmaru, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Est-il normal qu'il y ait autant de… Sang ? »

_« Je ne sais pas, petit maître. Mais je ne sens rien de mauvais, pour le moment, tout ira bien. »_

« Allez, _Taichou _! Dépêchons-nous de vous sortir de cette source ! C'est probablement mieux de vous amener en haut. »

La voix de Matsumoto le sortit de sa conversation avec Hyourinmaru et il hocha la tête en réponse, laissant la main de sa subordonnée se faufiler et affermir sa prise sur lui pour le sortir de l'eau. Elle l'amena à l'endroit où ses vêtements étaient proprement posés et tourna respectueusement les yeux.

Toshiro respira profondément alors que la douleur revenait, déglutissant en sentant la trainée de sang sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. _Quelque chose ne va pas… Ca ne devrait pas autant saigner…_

Il se mordit les lèvres alors que Matsumoto l'aidait à gravir les marches, l'allongeant sur un petit carré de terre pour le recouvrir du _gi_ noir de son _Shihakshou_. Il se reposa contre la pierre, sifflant entre ses dents contre la douleur.

« _Taichou_ ? Vous allez bien ? »

Toshiro ouvrit les yeux, la souffrance nettement visible dans son regard. Il hocha la tête, souriant et tremblant.

« Tout ira bien, Matsumoto. » Il toucha sa main. « Je suis heureux que tu sois là avec moi. »

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde, _Taichou_. J'espère simplement que tout se passera pour le mieux. Et que le Papillon de l'Enfer trouvera Hisagi-_taichou_ et Kurosaki-_kun_ à temps… »

Toshiro ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, remuant inconfortablement alors les crampes s'étendaient à tout son estomac.

_S'il te plaît, Ichigo… J'ai tellement peur… Je t'en prie, viens…_

_Je ne peux pas faire cela tout seul !_

**oOo oOo**

« _Taichou_ ! _Taichou_ ! »

Ichigo leva le regard, enlevant sa veste blanche du chemin. Le haori était maintenant sans manche, les bords déchirés comme celui de Kenpachi, mais avec de longs accrocs çà et là, marques obtenues grâce aux griffes du Hollow qu'il combattait.

Le roux sourit à son Fukutaichou, Sora Kitsune, tandis que la femme d'apparence plutôt féroce courait vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kit ? »

Elle dégagea ses courts cheveux auburn de ses yeux, l'inquiétude présente dans les orbes vertes.

« Un Papillon de l'Enfer, Ichigo-_taichou_. Provenant de Matsumoto-_san_. »

Ichigo sentit son cœur sombrer dans se poitrine.

« Et ? »

« Elle vous demande de la rejoindre aussi tôt que possible. Le travail a commencé pour Hitsugaya-taichou et ils sont au sous-sol. », répondit Kit.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division jura, plaçant Zangetsu dans son dos une fois de plus.

« Tu es responsable de la division, Kit. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

La femme acquiesça.

« Oui, monsieur ! »

Ichigo tourbillonna, suivant le papillon noir flottant dans les airs. Il entendit vaguement Kitsune invoquer son Zanpakutô, Oni, puis le silence tomba ; seul le son de sa respiration parvenait à ses oreilles.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le Seireitei, la connexion qu'il avait avec Toshiro devint plus forte ; il pouvait sentir la douleur et la peur de son amant. Il lui envoya son amour et sa force à travers le lien.

_**« Majesté ? »**_

_« Vas-y ! »_

La présence d'Ogichi s'en fut un instant plus tard, volant jusqu'à Toshiro grâce au lien. Ichigo utilisa le _Shunpo_ le plus rapide qu'il avait jamais donné, volant jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre souterraine.

Il y rencontra Hisagi, émettant rapidement une requête.

« Va prévenir Unohana ! Dis lui qu'on arrive ! »

« Oui, Ichigo-_kun_ ! »

_Tiens bon, Toshiro, j'arrive !_

**oOo oOo**

Toshiro essuyait une autre contraction quand il sentit l'amour brûlant et la force rassurante d'Ichigo. _Il arrive…_

_**« Toshiro ! »**_

_« Ogichi ! »_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, Majesté est presque là. »**_

_« Merci… Merci d'être venu jusqu'à moi… »_

_**« Je viendrai toujours lorsque tu auras besoin de moi. »**_

« _Taichou_ ? »

Le petit capitaine sourit.

« Il arrive, Matsumoto. Tout se passera bien, maintenant. »

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement.

« Merci mon Dieu... »

Elle serra la main de son capitaine.

« Vous avez raison, tout ira bien. »

Un cri les fit relever le regard.

« TOSHIRO ! »

* * *

Dimanche 5 Avril - 17 h 15


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

-

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 12

* * *

  
**

Ichigo arriva à genoux aux côtés de Toshiro, haletant et en sueur, et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne.

« Je suis là, _Yuki Hime_, je suis là. »

Toshiro agrippa son _Shihakshou_, serrant les dents.

« Ichigo… Nous devons y aller… »

Le capitaine roux souleva son amant, utilisant le Shunpo et volant à travers les étages jusqu'à la sortie. Matsumoto les suivit, portant les vêtements restant.

Ichigo pouvait sentir la douleur de Toshiro résonner comme un écho à l'intérieur de lui, le corps de Toshiro tremblant contre son torse, la tension de ses muscles. Ils étaient tous les deux effrayés mais ils savaient tous les deux que tout ce passerait bien.

Unohana les attendait, Hisagi à ses côtés. La gentille femme amena Ichigo dans une pièce au préalable préparée pour eux, donnant des ordres à ses subordonnées lorsqu'elle y entra.

Toshiro la regarda faire avec une curiosité calme, ses yeux turquoise se focalisant sur plusieurs endroits différents en même temps. Les contractions étaient douloureuses et écartées de huit minutes mais il était capable de se reposer entre elles. Il sentit Ichigo trembler et se blottit contre lui, tentant de le calmer.

Ichigo allongea Toshiro sur un lit en suivant les instructions d'Unohana, ses yeux chocolat focalisés sur Toshiro. Le capitaine s'assit sans bruit alors qu'Unohana le reliait à plusieurs machines et l'examinait.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé Toshiro serra les dents, respirant profondément pour chasser la douleur. Ichigo prit sa main, la mâchoire serrée et le corps tendu. Unohana hocha la tête alors que Toshiro se relaxait, examinant le petit capitaine.

« Six minutes… Vous avez encore un peu de temps. Reposez-vous pendant que vous le pouvez, Hitsugaya-kun, je reviendrai dans peu de temps. Isane attendra près de la porte si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Toshiro acquiesça.

« Merci, Unohana-_taichou_. »

Elle hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce. Ichigo expira lentement, caressant doucement la main de Toshiro.

« Comment te sens-tu _Yuki Hime_ ? »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Un peu fatigué, mais je n'ai pas mal pour le moment. Ca va et ça vient. »

« Je suis tellement inquiet pour toi, amour… » murmura Ichigo, embrassant doucement la main pâle du plus petit. « Je n'aime pas quand tu es blessé. »

Il entendirent tous les deux l'intervention d'Ogichi.

_**« Moi non plus. »**_

Toshiro caressa tendrement son estomac rebondi, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Je me moque de la douleur. Ca en voudra la peine lorsque je les aurai dans mes bras. »

Ichigo sourit à son tour, ses yeux chocolat brillant faiblement.

« Je sais… C'est tout ce à quoi je penser ; les voir finalement, les porter… »

Ils se turent tous les deux pendant un moment puis une autre contraction parcourut les muscles tendus de Toshiro, sa respiration s'accélérant silencieusement. Ichigo se tendit imperceptiblement lorsque Toshiro serra sa main fermement.

« Comment de temps cela prendra-t-il Toshiro ? », murmura Ichigo, inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. Un certain temps, si je me souviens bien de ce que Unohana-taichou m'a dit. », répondit Toshiro fermant les yeux de fatigue. « Mais je suis… Tellement… Ereinté… »

Ichigo sourit légèrement tandis qu'il enleva affectueusement les cheveux blancs du plus petit de son front, embrassant sa joue.

« Je t'aime. Dors bien, _Yuki Hime_. »

oOo oOo

« Tiens le coup, _Yuki Hime_ ! », chuchota Ichigo dans l'oreille de son amant. « Sois fort, nous pouvons le faire ! »

Toshiro respira profondément, acquiesçant silencieusement. Il pouvait sentir Ichigo, fort et solide, dans son dos, leurs mains nouées ensemble, le bras droit d'Ichigo enroulé sous le sien et autour de son épaule. La main gauche de Toshiro serra celle d'Ichigo et Unohana lui ordonna finalement de pousser.

_Douleur._ Oh, ça fait mal… Son pelvis ressentait la pression, ses muscles étaient insupportablement tendus et douloureux, une force incroyable les tirant vers le bas. Toshiro expira dans un sifflement, respirant lourdement.

« Vous vous en sortez merveilleusement bien, Hitsugaya-kun. », murmura Unohana, calme et gentille. « Très bien, maintenant, c'est facile : un, deux, trois, _poussez_ ! »

Ichigo l'étreignit faiblement alors qu'il s'accroupissait, murmurant à son oreille et le supportant lorsqu'il retomba.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, _Yuki Hime_… », chuchota Ichigo.

« Vous progressez bien. Encore ; un, deux, trois, _poussez_ ! »

Cette fois-ci, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Toshiro, sa fierté retenant un sanglot à l'intérieur de lui. Il se reposa contre le torse d'Ichigo, haletant lourdement.

Ichigo sentit l'inquiétude s'insinuer en lui une fois de plus. Toshiro était déjà fatigué par son travail et, maintenant qu'ils en étaient venus à l'accouchement, cela se compliquait. Il pouvait sentir l'épuisement du petit capitaine à travers leur lien mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui apporter son soutien et sa force.

Il pouvait entendre les moniteurs suivant les battements de corps de Toshiro s'affoler et cela l'effrayait encore plus. Il croyait en Toshiro mais quelque chose l'embêtait.

« Merveilleux, Hitsugaya-_kun_ ! »

Ichigo leva le regard lorsqu'Isane éloigna une petite silhouette ensanglantée du lit. Un instant plus tard, un cri d'enfant s'éleva dans la pièce et le cœur d'Ichigo manqua un battement. Il embrassa le front de Toshiro, regardant ses yeux turquoise en souriant.

« Tu l'as fait, _Yuki Hime_ ! »

Isane revint à la tête du lit, portant prudemment le bébé geignant pour que le couple puisse le voir.

« Mes félicitations, c'est un garçon. »

« Un garçon… », chuchota Toshiro.

« Il est parfait. », dit Ichigo, d'une voix assurée.

Puis Unohana parla.

« Etes-vous prêt pour le second enfant, Hitsugaya-_kun_ ? »

Toshiro acquiesça, extenué. Ichigo le soutint avec plus de force lorsqu'il sentit la conscience du plus petit vaciller, serrant sa main.

« Allez, Toshiro, tu peux le faire. _Nous_ pouvons le faire ; tu n'es pas seul ! »

Toshiro hocha faiblement la tête puis serra les dents lorsqu'Unohana lui dit de pousser. Ichigo pouvait voir la sueur perler sur le front de la femme le sang trempant ses bras jusqu'à ses coudes.

« Isane. », appela-t-elle, la voix solide et tremblante.

Ichigo sentit la panique l'envahir mais il la repoussa. Il pouvait sentir Toshiro trembler violemment, sa main froide et moite. Sa respiration était rapide et superficielle, sifflant entre ses lèvres sèches.

« Merde ! Nous devons sortir cet enfant de là maintenant, Isane ! »

Ichigo sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la douce et maternelle capitaine jurer et la panique l'envahit.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Sa tension chute ! », hurla un assistant. « Le pouls ralentit ! »

Unohana jura de nouveau.

« Allez, Hitsugaya-_kun_, tenez bon ! Pour vos enfants ! »

Ichigo poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit de Toshiro glisser, le saisissant de toute sa force. Il le porta, à la fois mentalement et physiquement, la sueur perlant sur son front.

« C'est ça, soutenez-le, Kurosaki-_kun_ ! », cria Unohana. « Ne le laissez pas partir ! »

_**« Allez, Hime, repose toi sur nous ! Nous ne te laisserons pas partir ! Les petits ont besoin de toi ! »**_

Ichigo sentit empoigner Ogichi agripper l'esprit de Toshiro et, ensemble, il retrouva pleinement conscience. Cependant, Ichigo savait que c'était uniquement leur force qui le gardait conscient. Ils ne pouvaient _pas_ le laisser partir.

Le monde d'Ichigo était réduit à seulement Toshiro. Il n'était conscient que du _Reiatsu_ chutant de son amour, de sa respiration difficile, de son corps tremblant. Il pouvait sentir les muscles distendus de Toshiro et sa main serrant la sienne.

Les pleurs du bébé interrompirent ses pensées, et il vit la lueur verte du Reiatsu médical d'Unohana alors qu'elle travaillait frénétiquement pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il paniqua soudainement lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Toshiro tomber sur son torse, son esprit s'éloignant au loin.

**« **_**Non ! NON ! HIME ! REVIENS ! »**_

Une main sur son épaule le tira en arrière, l'éloignant du lit.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Des doigts touchèrent son coup et la réalité s'évapora, emportant un Ichigo criant dans les ténèbres.

**oOo oOo**

Ichigo s'accrocha et recouvra connaissance pour se retrouver dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, Isane le regardant dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je suis désolée Kurosaki-_taichou_, je ne voulais pas vous endormir, mais nous nécessitions plus de chambres et nous n'avions pas besoin de vous en train de paniquer. », murmura doucement la jeune femme, inclinant la tête devant son supérieur.

Ichigo hocha légèrement la tête mais son esprit revint sur son amant.

« Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? », demanda-t-il en se mettant debout. Son monde oscilla un peu lorsqu'il le fit mais il resta obstinément planté sur ses pieds, serrant les dents et les mains.

Isane resta calme pour le moment puis parle doucement, la voix tremblante.

« Les bébés vont bien ; deux garçons en bonne santé, but… Quelque chose a dérapé. Hitsugaya-taichou a subi ce que l'on appelle un choc hypovolémique (1) lorsque votre second fils est né. Son ECG (2) est devenu plat peu de temps après que vous ayez été évacué de la salle mais Unohana-_taichou_ a réussi à le réanimer. »

Le cœur d'Ichigo bondit dans sa gorge, son corps se tendit.

« Et ? »

Elle déglutit.

« Il ne se réveillera pas. Il est tombé dans le coma. »

« Non… », murmura Ichigo. Il détala de la pièce, suivant la trace du faible Reiatsu de Toshiro, explosant dans la salle en respirant difficilement.

Toshiro reposait sur le lit au centre de la pièce, un masque placé sur sa bouche et son nez, une intraveineuse plantée dans le bras. Il semblait aussi pâle de que le lit dans lequel il était, proche de la mort.

Ichigo tomba à genoux à côté du lit, des larmes naissant dans ses yeux et roulant sur ses joues.

« Non… Réveille-toi, _Yuki Hime_… S'il te plait, réveille-toi… »

-

* * *

(1) En médecine, l'**hypovolémie** désigne un déficit de sang, plus précisément du plasma sanguin, dans le système circulatoire. Il se traduit par une baisse de la pression artérielle et peut mener au collapsus cardio-vasculaire ou choc hypovolémique, qui peut entraîner rapidement la mort si aucun traitement n'est pratiqué. (Merci Wikipédia.)

(2) Electrocardiogramme ; c'est la machine sur laquelle on peut voir le rythme cardiaque du patient. Lorsque celui-ci est plat, c'est que le cœur ne bat plus.

* * *

Dimanche 12 Avril - 20 h 00


	13. Chapitre 13

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 et 13._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 13

* * *

**

« Kurosaki-_kun_ ? »

Ichigo leva lentement le regard, frottant ses yeux.

« Unohana-_taichou_ ? »

La discrète femme semblait se faire du souci pour lui, ses yeux bleu-gris luisant d'inquiétude.

« S'il vous plaît, Kurosaki-_kun_, vous avez besoin de repos. Je ne veux pas avoir d'autre patient. »

Le roux soupira puis reporta son regard sur la silhouette immobile et pâle allongée sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas partir. Si je le laisse, il pourrait... Il pourrait s'échapper... »

Unohana resta silencieuse puis, doucement, quitta la chambre. Ichigo caressa la main froide dans la sienne, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« J'ai besoin que tu reviennes, _Yuki Hime_... Chaque chose me rappelle ton absence... J'ai tellement besoin de toi maintenant... » Ichigo se tendit, ses doigts se promenant sur le visage de Toshiro. « Je ne te le dis jamais... Tu représentes tellement pour moi... Plus que ma propre vie. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour toi ; cœur, âme, esprit... »

Il respirait en tremblant, les larmes tombant finalement sur ses joues après une semaine d'efforts pour les refouler.

« Tu vois ? Tu vois à quel point j'ai besoin de toi ? » Il s'étrangla doucement. « Tu me manques tellement... Je peux difficilement respirer sans toi ici... Je suis en pièces... »

Ichigo s'effondra, pression son front contre la main de Toshiro, priant.

« Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre... Je sais que nous l'étions... S'il te plait... Reviens... J'ai besoin de toi... »

**_« __Nous avons besoin de toi... »_**

Le seul son d'une douce respiration lui répondit. Il resta quelques instants puis quelque chose provenant du coin lui fit lever le regard. Un gémissement d'enfant ; un des bébés se réveillait.

Il se leva, alla jusqu'aux bébés et prit son plus jeune fils, fredonnant doucement. L'enfant se calma dans ses bras, ses yeux fixés sur lui.

Ils étaient magnifiques aux yeux d'Ichigo. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques : ils possédaient des yeux vert turquoise sombres, qu'ils avaient hérité de leur « mère » et des cheveux roux éclatant qu'ils avaient pris de leur père. La seule différence – difficilement – remarquable entre eux deux était que le plus vieux avait les cheveux légèrement plus foncés.

Ichigo rit doucement de lui-même. Ils ressemblaient à deux mini Toshiro avec des cheveux roux en désordre. Aucun des deux n'avait de prénom, Ichigo n'avait pas eu le cœur de leur en donner un seul.

Le roux retourna près du lit, s'asseyant dans la chaise posée juste à côté. Le bébé gigota dans ses bras, ses grands yeux vert turquoise regardant dans le direction de la forme allongée dans le lit.

Ichigo rit, tournant l'enfant pour qu'il puisse voir le petit Shinigami.

« C'est ton papa, petit prince. J'ai très hâte qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir te tenir dans ses bras. »

« Que penses-tu de maintenant ? »

Le roux haleta, ses yeux marron se précipitant sur le lit. Fatigués, de sombres yeux vert turquoise étaient fixés sur lui, un faible sourire sur sa bouche.

« Hey... », murmura-t-il.

« T-Toshiro... », murmura Ichigo, ses yeux grands ouverts. « Tu es réveillé ! » Il bondit en avant, portant soigneusement le bébé loin d'eux, le berçant dans un bras pendant que l'autre s'enroula autour de son amant. « Oh mon dieu, _Yuki Hime_... J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi... Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien ! »

« Nos enfants ? »

Ichigo sourit, portant le bébé dans ses bras.

« Voici notre plus jeune. Celui que tu n'as pas vu. »

Toshiro lui prit l'enfant avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, se mettant en position assise.

« Wow, Toshiro, moins vite, tu es sûr d'être assez fort ? »

« Oh, tais-toi... Avec le _Reiatsu_ que tu me donnes, je pourrais rester éveillé pendant un mois. », dit Toshiro avec un sourire, roucoulant avec le bébé dans ses bras. « Il est magnifique... »

Ichigo sourit.

« Tout comme son papa. »

« Est-ce qu'ils un prénom ? »

« Non. » La voix d'Ichigo s'adoucit. « Je ne pouvais pas... Pas sans toi... »

La main de Toshiro fut légère lorsqu'elle toucha sa joue, ses yeux vert turquoise pleins d'amour et d'inquiétude.

« Ichigo... »

La tête d'Ichigo était baissée, les mèches rousses cachant ses yeux, mais Toshiro pouvait voir les larmes couler le long des joues bronzées. Les épaules d'Ichigo tremblèrent puis il s'effondra, sa tête sur les genoux de Toshiro.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... Je ne pouvais pas te sentir... Tu étais si... Immobile... Tellement pâle... » Ses mains serrèrent le tissu qui couvraient les jambes du plus petit. « J'étais tellement effrayé... »

« Oh, Ichigo... »

Une petite main se posa sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Le bébé dormait, à présent, mais il gémit faiblement. Toshiro fredonna doucement, berçant son fils.

« Chh... Je suis là... »

Ichigo pleura doucement dans les jambes de Toshiro pendant quelques instants, la main de son amant caressant ses cheveux roux, la voix du petit Shinigami coulant autour de lui. Le roux frissonna lorsque Toshiro éleva un peu son _Reiatsu_, les boucles de glace de son pouvoir frisant autour de lui. Ce sentiment lui avait manqué, cette froide présence dans un coin de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir Ogichi se délecter dans le froid, un sentiment qu'il aimait.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Toshiro sourit faiblement.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété et effrayé. »

Ichigo se leva lentement, essuyant son visage.

« Ca va, je suis content que tu sois revenu. »

Le plus petit sourit face à ces mots, se penchant en avant pour embrasser son amant.

« Je reviendrai toujours. Tu ne me laisseras pas partir. »

Ichigo sourit largement à ces mots.

« Tout à fait juste. Tu es à moi et je ne te laisserai _jamais_ t'en aller. »

Le son d'un doux pleur se fit entendre et Ichigo se leva, allant chercher leur premier fils. Il retourna près du lit, souriant lorsque Toshiro voulut le changer. Il prit leur enfant endormi des bras de son amant et lui donna leur aîné.

Toshiro berça doucement le bébé, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Nous devons leur donner un prénom, Ichigo... »

Il acquiesça.

« Je sais. J'y ai pensé, et je suis parvenu à en trouver un pour le plus jeune. »

« Oui ? »

Ichigo regarda l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

« Sora. »

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Toshiro.

« J'adore. » Il baisse le regard sur le jumeau le plus vieux dans ses bras, pensant. « Et pour l'aîné... Que penses-tu de... Yoru ? »

Ichigo rit doucement.

« Nuit et Ciel, parfait. » Il embrassa son amant avec douceur puis embrassa le front de Sora. « Je vous aime. Chacun de vous trois. Et je dois dire que nous avons fait de bien beaux enfants... »

Toshiro rit légèrement à ces mots.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo. »

Il baisse le regard sur l'enfant dans ses bras et eut un sourire.

Le sourire des deux s'agrandit lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'Ogichi dans leur conscience jointe.

**_« _**_**Et je leur apprendrai à se battre !**_ **_»_**

Ichigo grogna mais il savait que c'était la façon d'Ogichi de leur montrer son intérêt. Il était certain que l'unique fois où il l'avait dit allait être le seul moment où ils pourraient entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Toshiro rit.

« Stupide Hollow. »

* * *

Dimanche 19 Avril - 11 h 05


	14. Chapitre 14

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** en cours de traduction. _Chapitres traduits :_ _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 et 14._

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, principalement à cause de son pairing. Aussi, comme la section française de « Bleach » est particulièrement désertée par celui-ci, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais traduire sa fanfiction et vous la faire partager... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

-

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre 14

* * *

**-

Ichigo se réveilla à la sensation de la peau froide pressée de chaque côté de son corps, des bras enroulés autour de sa taille et de sa poitrine. Il sourit, enlaçant le corps devant lui plus près du sien et resserrant sa prise dessus.

La nuit précédente avait été… Pour le moins intéressante. Unohana avait voulu que Toshiro prenne une bonne nuit de sommeil et en même temps garder un œil sur les jumeaux, alors elle les avait gardés à la quatrième division. Profitant du moment, les deux amants avaient saisi la chance d'être ensemble.

Ichigo avait senti la peine d'Ogichi à l'idée d'être mis à l'écart et avait voulu l'aider mais n'avait pas su comment faire. Ogichi avait réglé le problème pour lui en se manifestant vigoureusement dans leur chambre à coucher.

Cela avait surpris Toshiro, mais il avait été content et avait accueilli le Hollow à bras ouverts. Une nuit d'amour, de contact et de passion avait suivi, Ichigo attiré par les touchers doux d'Ogichi alors que Toshiro était entrainé par les siens, chauds. Ce fut une révélation pour eux tous.

Il sentit un déplacement dans son dos, puis les bras d'Ogichi se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, sa respiration douce sur l'arrière de son cou. Il se blottit dans l'étreinte douce de son autre moitié, soupirant de bonheur alors qu'il le faisait. Il se sentait... Tellement en sécurité, d'une certaine manière. Il protégeait et était protégé.

Il sentit des cils battre contre sa poitrine puis Toshiro leva les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Bonjour. »

Ichigo se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, s'attardant sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Je t'aime. »

Toshiro sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu m'oublies, hein Majesté ? »

Un tressaillement lui répondit, le cœur d'Ichigo battant la chamade.

« Mon dieu ! Ne _fais pas_ ça ! »

Le rire heureux de Toshiro s'éleva autour d'eux accompagné du gloussement distordu d'Ogichi. Toshiro embrassa la poitrine d'Ichigo puis la main blanche d'Ogichi.

« Nous ne ferions pas ça, Ogichi. »

Le Hollow gloussa.

« Ouais, trop bon pour moi, _Hime_. »

Ichigo rit ; Ogichi avait un mal à articuler plus prononcé quand il était manifesté, ce qui déformait en fait ses mots. Ils restèrent étendus calmement un peu plus longtemps puis Toshiro bougea.

« Allez, debout ! Il est temps d'aller voir les jumeaux ! »

« L'est cinq heures du matin, _Hime_. »

Les yeux turquoise fixèrent le Hollow.

« Et je veux voir mes bébés. »

Ogichi déglutit.

« Euh, ouais, désolé. Je vais juste… Y aller, alors. »

Il s'évanouit et Ichigo se mit debout.

« Je le saurai. Ne jamais séparer une mère de ses enfants trop longtemps. » Il sourit. « Spécialement si la mère est un capitaine capricieux. »

Toshiro grogna faiblement et enfila son _Shihakshou_ et son _Haori _de capitaine. Il donna à Ichigo le _Haori_ de la neuvième division et regarda le grand roux le mettre et placer Zangetsu dans son dos.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la quatrième division et rencontrèrent Unohana à la porte.

« Bonjour, vous deux. Nous vous attendions. »

« Sont-ils éveillés ? », questionna doucement Toshiro.

Elle acquiesça.

« Ils résistent difficilement. Venez. »

Elle les conduisit à travers les pièces jusqu'à l'endroit où les jumeaux étaient. Toshiro se figea lorsqu'il vit Isane, assise dans un coin, un petit paquet aux cheveux clairs dans les bras. Elle sourit, remettant l'enfant au petit capitaine.

Toshiro prit son bébé avec douceur, le faisant taire lorsqu'il gémit à cause du biberon s'éloignant de sa bouche. Toshiro sourit, redonnant la petite bouteille à son fils. Il dégagea avec tendresse les cheveux roux sombre du front de l'enfant.

« Mon petit Yoru… »

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo portait Sora en lui donnant à manger aussi. Le roux s'assit à côté de son amant, son épaule caressant celle de Toshiro. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques temps puis Toshiro s'appuya contre l'épaule de son amant, soupirant de bonheur.

« Je t'aime, Ichigo. »

Le Shinigami le plus grand sourit largement en embrassant doucement le front de Toshiro.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

**oOo oOo**

Matsumoto fut sortie de ses pensées par un petit garçon frappant sa jambe. Elle baissa le regard vers des yeux turquoise foncés espiègles, souriant doucement.

« Salut, toi. Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

« Père nous a dit de venir te voir. », dit l'enfant roux avec un sourire.

La grande femme réfléchit un moment.

« Hmm… Je me demande ce que planifie Ichigo-_kun_ cette fois… »

Elle baissa le regard lorsqu'elle sentit une secousse sur son _Hamaka_, rencontrant une autre paire d'yeux turquoise.

« Il a dit que c'était excitant. On veut savoir. On pense… »

« … Que c'est pour Papa. »

Matsumoto pouffa.

« Probablement. Bon et bien, venez vous deux, allons-y. »

Les deux petits garçons de quatre ans lui attrapèrent une main et la suivirent dans le bureau de la dixième division. Ils commencèrent instantanément à jouer avec leur pile de jouets dans le coin, Matsumoto s'asseyant à son bureau et commença sa paperasse à contrecœur.

Elle savait que son _Taichou_ était sorti avec les nouvelles recrues, comme l'était Ichigo. L'arrivée massive de nouveaux Shinigamis les épuisait tous les deux et bien que normalement, Matsumoto suivait le mouvement, elle avait été recrutée pour surveiller les jumeaux.

Elle soupira, jetant un œil aux deux garçons en esquissant un petit sourire. Ils étaient adorables ; deux petites versions de Toshiro âgées de quatre ans. Sora ressemblait un peu plus à son Papa, Toshiro ; calme et calculateur bien qu'impérieux et attentif. Yoru, cependant, était un peu plus comme son père, bravache et spontané, mais toujours gentil et compatissante.

Matsumoto rit légèrement, en se reportant arrière. Ca avait été drôle de voir ses deux amis apprendre à être parents, à travers leurs problèmes avec leurs bébés puis leurs jeunes enfants. Les années de maternité avaient adouci Toshiro, bien qu'il soit toujours le génial et impérieux _Taichou_ qu'il avait toujours été ; il était un peu moins dur et froid.

Ichigo avait beaucoup grandi et était maintenant un père fort et prévenant tout en était un Shinigami puissant. La neuvième division était aussi forte que la célèbre onzième et ils étaient extrêmement loyaux envers leur _Taichou._ Elle était fière du roux.

« Tata Matsu, Tata Matsu ! »

Elle baissa les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Sora, incapable de parler comme l'enfant recommençait.

« Allez, allons voir Papa et Père ! »

« Sora, je ne pense pas… »

Yoru se joignit à son jumeau, attrapant ses mains.

« Allez, on y va ! »

« Que… Sora ! Yoru ! »

« Allez ! Allez ! »

**oOo oOo**

« Bien, les recrues, j'ai vu certains de vos capacités, alors maintenant je voudrais vous faire un petit plaisir, en même temps qu'une démonstration, dit vivement Ichigo. « Kit, si tu veux bien. »

La femme s'avança, un sourire coquin que son visage et sa main droite sur la garde de son court Zanpakutô pendant dans son fourreau attaché à son épaule gauche. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent et Ichigo sourit.

« Ne la sous-estimez pas. Kitsune est ma Fukutaichou, et son Zanpakutô est puissant malgré se taille. »

Elle rit, dégainant son épée et plaçant la paume de sa main gauche contre l'aplati de la lame en face d'elle.

« Prêt, _Taichou_ ? »

« Comme toujours. »

« Alors Tire ! _Oni !_ »

La courte épée rougeoya et changea, modifiant sa forme en celle d'un pistolet avec un long canon mince. Il faisait environ deux pieds de long et la courte gueule ressemblant à une lame pouvait manifestement servir d'épée.

Ichigo tourna Zangetsu, la chargeant et commençant le combat. Les recrues les regardaient avec de l'admiration mêlée à de la crainte dans les yeux, sursauta lorsque les épées se heurtèrent. Kit tira une balle de Reiatsu avec la gueule de son Zanpakutô et Ichigo dut appeler la lame noire de Zangetsu pour la bloquer.

Le combat dura quelques instants puis Ichigo y mit un terme.

« Bien, Kit. » Il se tourna vers les recrues. « Ceci est le genre de choses que nous ferons pendant l'entraînement ; vous serez mis par deux et vous échangerez des coups. De cette manière, vous serez capables de trouver les points forts, les faiblesses et les techniques de chacun. Une équipe se bat mieux quand ses éléments peuvent combattre comme une seule personne. », sourit-il. « Dispersion ! »

Il se tourna, plaçant Zangetsu dans son dos alors qu'il accrochait les yeux turquoise de son amant. Il sourit, se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Hey, _Yuki Hime_. »

Toshiro lui rendit son sourire.

« Salut toi. Bonne cuvée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. On va avoir en avoir encore plus, l'Académie se remplit. », commenta Ichigo.

Il prit doucement la main de son amant, la massant gentiment.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, calmes et à l'aise. Le silence fut brisé lorsque Toshiro trébucha, tombant en avant. Ichigo l'attrapa rapidement, le portant contre son torse.

Ichigo déglutit faiblement lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant. Il pouvait voir chaque détail des yeux turquoise de Toshiro, sa peau pâle et ses sourcils sombres. Les lèvres pâles du plus petit s'entrouvrirent doucement, sa respiration froide s'en échappant en vapeur blanche pour aller mourir sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

Ils restèrent là, Ichigo mémorisant la sensation du petit corps contre le sien. C'était un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien ; les courbes du corps de Toshiro ne lui étaient plus étrangères.

Mais à cet instant, tout était intense et clair, concentré comme cela ne l'avait jamais été.

Il savait. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu.

« Epouse-moi. », souffla Ichigo.

Toshiro cligna des yeux puis un immense sourire barra son visage.

« Il était temps. »

Leurs lèvres s'emboitèrent, leurs corps se pressèrent étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Ils se séparèrent doucement, puis Ichigo parla, sa voix rauque.

« Est-ce un 'oui' ? »

Toshiro rit, enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo.

« Bien sûr que c'en est un ! » Il rit encore, puis se retira pour caresser gentiment la joue d'Ichigo. « _Baka…_ », murmura-t-il amoureusement.

« Père ! »

« Papa ! »

Deux petits corps heurtèrent les leurs et Ichigo envoya son aîné dans les airs. Yoru gloussa joyeusement s'agrippant au cou de son père et Ichigo le balança sur une hanche, Sora occupant dans un position similaire dans les bras de Toshiro.

La famille bougea et Matsumoto, qui restait derrière eux, fixa avec un choc les yeux de l'aîné qui avait trébuché sur son Papa.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, la malice brillant dans leurs yeux, puis fixèrent Matsumoto, plaçant un petit doigt devant leurs lèvres avec un 'Chut…'

Matsumoto se sourit à elle-même.

« Petits rats !! »

-

* * *

Vendredi 1er Mai - 15 h 20

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... Ce ne sera cependant pas la dernière fois que vous entendrez parler de Sora et Yoru puisqu'il y a deux séquelles à cette fiction, auxquelles s'ajoutent nombre de One Shot... Donc si vous aimez cette fiction, surveillez vos alertes ! ;)

Reviews ?


	15. Chapitre bonus

**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** 14 chapitres plus un bonus, terminée (lien dans mes favoris)

**Etat de la fiction française :** Terminée.

**Note :** Voilà, cette fiction est enfin terminée… Ca fait réellement étrange de la mettre en 'complete' puisque ceci est la première fiction à chapitres dans cet état dans mon profil… J'espère que vous aurez aimé en découvrir les rebondissements autant que j'ai pris plaisir à les traduire :) Au passage, je voudrais remercier HIK3TSU pour son aide involontaire au cours de la publication des différents chapitres XD Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews, vos alerts et vos favoris.

-

**

* * *

Behind those teal eyes**

**Chapitre bonus : Découverte

* * *

**

-

Ichigo sourit, s'écartant du lit d'enfant en face de lui, ses doigts s'éloignant de l'enfant qui reposait devant lui. Le bébé remua légèrement, se rapprochant de la forme identique à la sienne qui était étendue à ses côtés et se blottit contre elle.

Ichigo tourna la tête dès qu'il sentit la présence de son amant, une douce étincelle brillant dans ses yeux chocolat. Toshiro sourit lorsqu'il vit leurs fils pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans les couvertures, se rapprochant pour embrasser leurs fronts.

« Ils sont déjà tellement proches… », murmura Toshiro, ses doigts caressant avec douceur le doux duvet roux recouvrant la tête de son cadet. « Je suis content. J'espère seulement qu'ils le seront toujours de cette façon. »

Le plus grand rit faiblement.

« Je suis certain qu'ils le seront. S'ils nous ressemblent un tant soit peu, ils feront tout pour être ensemble. »

« Je suis triste de devoir les laisser ici pour la nuit, bien qu'Unohana-_taichou_ fasse cela uniquement pour s'assurer que tout ira bien pour eux. »

Ichigo se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils iront bien. Unohana-_taichou_ ne laisserait jamais rien arriver et elle nous laisserait savoir si jamais cela devait se produire. »

Toshiro grogna faiblement mais acquiesça.

« Oui… » Il se tendit pour doucement entremêler ses doigts à ceux d'Ichigo, leurs mains s'encastrant aisément ensemble. Ichigo releva leurs mains pour embrasser gentiment les articulations de Toshiro, ses yeux chocolat brillants.

« Je t'aime, _Yuki Hime_. »

Toshiro sourit puis tira la main d'Ichigo.

« Allez, allons-y. »

Ichigo le suivit aisément et les deux hommes retournèrent chez eux. Leur _Reiatsu_ tourbillonnait déjà d'excitement et Ichigo pouvait sentir la chaleur monter dans son corps, de même que la présence gelée de Toshiro augmentait. Ils avaient été séparés pendant tellement de temps et n'avaient pas eu cette connexion dont ils avaient tant besoin que leurs corps hurlaient pour l'autre.

Une part d'Ichigo était certaine que c'était la raison pour laquelle Unohana avait voulu garder leurs fils avec elle cette nuit ; n'importe qui possédant des capacités sensitives devait sentir la tension et le besoin que les deux amants ressentaient. Leur lien était profond, et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Dès que la porte fut close derrière eux, Ichigo souleva facilement Toshiro dans ses bras, plaçant le petit capitaine contre son torse. En retour, Toshiro enroula ses bras autour des larges épaules d'Ichigo et ses jambes autour de sa taille musclée. Leurs corps serrés étroitement, Ichigo les mena à la chambre, ses yeux fixés sur les orbes turquoise de Toshiro.

Le roux les étendit sur le futon, le fin corps de Toshiro au-dessus du sien. Ils se fixèrent simplement pendant un long moment, les doigts d'Ichigo caressant doucement les joues de bébé de Toshiro et les doigts du plus petit passant dans les cheveux roux d'Ichigo et sur ses traits. Leur Reiatsu se mélangea et les deux frissonnèrent lorsque leur connexion s'intensifia et se relança, leur envoyant des vagues de chaleur et de froid le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.

« Je suis tellement content… », murmura Ichigo. « Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien… »

Toshiro sourit, plaçant gentiment un baiser sur son menton.

« Je te l'ai dit avant ; tu ne me laisseras jamais partir. Je savais que tu me trouverais. »

Il laissa tomber sa tête, pressant son oreille contre la gorge d'Ichigo, soupirant de bonheur alors que le cœur puissant de son amant battait contre sa joue.

Les doigts d'Ichigo commencèrent à voyager puis il les retourna prudemment, son large corps pressant Toshiro contre les couvertures. Le _Taichou_ le fixa avec de grands yeux confiants remplis d'amour et de total abandon. Ichigo sentit son cœur chaud ; il savait très bien que Toshiro n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne comme il le faisait avec Ichigo, et cela le faisait se sentir au-dessus des nuages.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et profondément, dégustant la sensation de l'autre. Leurs corps pouvaient pleurer pour l'autre, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient besoin de précipiter. Cela serait tellement plus que du sexe ; ce serait de l'amour pur, passionné et simple.

Il y eut un léger pincement dans l'esprit d'Ichigo et il s'éloigna de Toshiro, ses sourcils s'élargissant. Le plus petit pencha la tête, l'inquiétude se peignant sur ses traits.

« Ichigo ? »

Le roux soupira faiblement.

« C'est Ogichi. »

La compréhension envahit le visage de Toshiro. Il se releva et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant.

« Il se sent seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo acquiesça.

« J'aimerais pouvoir lui venir en aide… Il est un grand ami, et il – Dieu, aidez le – il t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, comme moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé dire ça à propos de lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Il est tellement… Et bien, heureux. »

Une rougeur s'installa sur les traits de Toshiro à ces mots. Il baissa le regard, puis revint à Ichigo.

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête.

« Pas que je sache… Nous pourrions aller dans mon monde intérieur, je suppose… »

_**« Allez, je pense que j'ai une idée. »**_

Il y eut une brusque fuite dans le Reiatsu d'Ichigo, faisant haleter et grimaçant le roux, puis il y eut une sensation de traction. Toshiro cligna des yeux de choc alors qu'une forme blanche vacilla à côté du futon, puis Ogichi se solidifia.

Les trois se regardèrent, visages choqués, puis Ogichi sourit.

« Ca a fonctionné ! » Il se rapprocha furtivement, se pressant entre les deux. Ichigo recula à contrecœur, autorisant Ogichi à presser son corps contre celui de Toshiro. « Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien, _Hime_. »

Toshiro sourit, embrassant gentiment le visage blanc d'Ogichi. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, forçant le passage pour être dans l'étreinte.

« Hey, ce n'est pas parce que tu es là que tu peux m'exclure. »

Ogichi sourit puis se tendit, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux sur la nuque d'Ichigo, scellant durement leurs lèvres ensemble. Ichigo poussa un cri aigu de petite fille, faisant rire Toshiro alors que les yeux du roux s'écarquillaient. Ogichi les sépara puis sourit d'une expression plus douce qu'un sourire normal chez lui.

« Allez, Aibou _**(1)**_, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te laisserais côté ? »

Ichigo le fixa un moment, une rougeur fleurissant sur ses joues.

« Tu m'as appelé Aibou. »

Ogichi acquiesça.

« Tu es mon partenaire, maintenant plus que jamais. »

Cela fit réfléchir Ichigo pendant un moment avant qu'il ne tousse faiblement, fuyant le regard de son double. Toshiro rit doucement de nouveau puis glissa entre eux deux, enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo et embrassant ses lèvres. Cela réveilla le roux et il répondit, plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Toshiro et les rapprochant plus étroitement, penchant la tête et approfondissant le baiser.

Toshiro frissonna faiblement lorsqu'il sentit la peau froide d'Ogichi contre son dos, puis des lèvres froides escaladèrent sa gorge, des mains errant sur ses côtés sous les pans de son _Shihakshou_. La chaleur d'Ichigo à son avant était contrebalancée par le froid d'Ogichi dans son dos, et cela créait un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments que Toshiro n'était pas sûr de savoir manœuvrer.

Ogichi toucha soudainement l'épaule de Toshiro, saisissant brutalement le menton d'Ichigo et soudant leurs lèvres ensemble. Toshiro gémit doucement alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, le comprimant entre leurs torses. Le petit homme commença à retirer les vêtements d'Ichigo de sa peau bronzée, voulant le sentir plus près.

Les trois étaient nus à présent, leurs peaux pressées contre celle des deux autres, embrassant et touchant doucement et gentiment. Ichigo recula, son dos pressé contre les draps, Ogichi s'élevant au dessus de lui avec Toshiro entre eux deux, son torse vers Ichigo. La forme blanche sourit doucement puis s'allongea, enserrant ses deux aimés dans une étreinte.

oOo oOo

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui parut être des années, se sentant fatigué et agréablement dépensé. Il soupira de contentement, pressant sa joue contre la peau froide sous lui, se blottissant plus près contre le torse contre lequel il reposait.

Les yeux turquoise de Toshiro s'ouvrirent pour le fixer au-dessus de l'étendue blanche du torse d'Ogichi, un sourire s'attardant dans son regard. Les doigts dansèrent sur la joue de son amant, un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils le faisaient. Les bras d'Ogichi, enroulés autour de leurs deux tailles, se resserrèrent doucement, les ramenant plus près à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime… », murmura Ichigo en douceur, lançant les mots à son petit amant et à son Hollow blanc. Il ferma les yeux de contentement empreint de fatigue, sa respiration commençant à se calmer.

« Vous aime aussi… », murmura Toshiro. « Tous les deux… » Il commençait également à s'endormir contre le torse d'Ogichi, ses doigts reposant contre l'abdomen du Hollow.

Ogichi fut silencieux pendant un moment puis parla doucement, fermant ses yeux dorés et noirs et pressant sa joue contre les cheveux roux d'Ichigo, sa main gauche jouant dans de Toshiro.

« Je vous aime… »

* * *

Jeudi 7 Mai - 21 h 50

**_(1) Aibou_** : mon autre moi


End file.
